Amabilidad
by Hime-chan.kyu
Summary: ¿Hasta dónde puede llevarte el deseo de ayudar a alguien? Dos hermanos conectados, dos historias entrelazadas y un montón de situaciones. Porque a veces, hay que aprender a compartir la carga. Exceso de cursilería, GoenjixFubuki, TerumixAtsuya, y próximas parejas.
1. De encuentros y conexiones

Wuoooou! Hola! Hace muchísimo que no venía por aquí. Ni siquiera sé si este fandom sigue tan activo como antes, pero espero que sí. La verdad es que llevo escribiendo este fic más de dos años, pero recién ahora me atrevo a publicarlo. La historia es realmente cursi y algo lenta, pero espero que les parezca mínimamente interesante. Disfrútenla!

* * *

Salió del lugar con paso tranquilo. Sus clases habían terminado y tenía el resto del día libre. Planeaba pasar a algún conbini en el camino, comprar algo de comer e irse a casa. Como siempre, se despidió de sus amigos y se encaminó hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Era un bello día soleado y las calles aún estaban despejadas. Algunas personas transitaban, con calma, por el lugar. Pronto sería la hora del almuerzo. El pelicrema se metió al primer local que encontró abierto, decidido a tomarse su tiempo para ver qué comería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pequeño de cabellos pálidos miró preocupado como ambos chicos se daban la espalda y comenzaban a caminar en direcciones opuestas. Sus intentos por aplacar la discusión no habían servido de nada. Dudó unos segundos antes de seguir al menor, trotando para alcanzarlo.

_ ¡Atsuya!

El otro pareció ignorarlo y siguió su camino, apurando el paso. Shirou aceleró también, tratando de no perder de vista a su hermano entre la gente que comenzaba a llenar las calles, a medida que se alejaban de los terrenos de la Universidad. Su rostro reflejaba completa tristeza.

_ ¡Atsuya, espera!

Su gritó alertó al otro, que comenzó a correr para escapar. Shirou corrió detrás de él, esquivando a los transeúntes sin quitar sus ojos de la figura que se alejaba. Justo cuando conseguía alcanzarlo, el otro se detuvo unos segundos, para respirar agitado y gritarle, tratando de ocultar el temblor en la voz.

_ ¡Déjame, Shirou! ¡No es tu problema!

El mayor sintió humedecerse sus ojos al oír su voz quebrada. Iba a contestarle, cuando el pelirrosa volvió a correr.

_ ¡Espera!

Por desgracia, justo en ese momento la puerta de uno de los locales se abrió, y un despreocupado chico salió al exterior.

Shirou no tuvo tiempo de verlo antes de estrellarse contra él.

_ ¡Ah!

Cerró los ojos por el impacto, y cuando volvió a abrirlos, alcanzó a vislumbrar la silueta de Atsuya perdiéndose en la lejanía.

El chico con el que había chocado lo miraba, algo preocupado.

_ Oye… ¿Estás bien?

El peliplata levantó el rostro, y, sin poder evitarlo, estalló en llanto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Goenji se acercó a la banca de madera, observando la figura cabizbaja de su acompañante. Con un suave movimiento, puso frente a él uno de los jugos que había sacado de la máquina expendedora.

El otro la cogió agradeciéndole en voz baja, y el pelicrema se sentó a su lado.

_ ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Shirou asintió en silencio, abriendo el jugo para darle un sorbo.

Goenji desvió su mirada hacia el parque. A lo lejos divisaba algunas parejas y niños correteando. Volvió su mirada hacia su lado cuando escuchó la suave voz del menor.

_… Lo siento.

No supo en específico a qué se refería, pero se apresuró a contestar.

_ No te preocupes.

Estuvieron unos minutos más en silencio, hasta que el mayor lo rompió.

_… ¿Quieres hablar?

Shirou pareció sorprendido, pero se enderezó levemente, con la vista fija en el suelo.

_ Yo…

Hubo una pausa y el pelicrema habló.

_ Digo, si quieres…

El otro asintió en silencio y Goenji sólo esperó.

Fubuki tomo aire, y comenzó.

_ Es… Fue una pelea… Yo…Mi hermano y su novio discutieron, y yo… yo… -el peliplata no pudo continuar y Shuuya observó alarmado como sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.

_ ¡Ah!, pero, tranquilo… -trató de calmarlo mientras el pequeño secaba sus ojos.

Estuvieron unos momentos más, esperando a que el llanto desapareciera por completo. Sólo cuando Shirou notó que ya no sentía el nudo en la garganta, pudo continuar.

_ Esto… Puede parecer algo extraño. Digamos que… no es un problema específicamente mío. –Suspiró – Así que quizás no tenga mucho sentido.

El otro asintió en silencio, alentándolo a continuar.

_ Supongo que es mejor que lo explique desde el principio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estudio en la Universidad G. Estoy en mi segundo año. La verdad es que… no soy muy sociable, así que tengo un círculo bastante reducido de amigos. Pero en fin…

Un día, mis amigos organizaron una fiesta, una especie de celebración por pasar un examen excepcionalmente difícil. No suelo asistir, pero esta vez lograron convencerme. Decidí ir, y, de paso, llevar a mi hermano.

Atsuya es mi hermano gemelo. La gente suele decir que nos parecemos muchísimo, físicamente. Supongo que será verdad. Él había estado algo deprimido últimamente, pues acababa de terminar una relación en la que llevaba bastante tiempo y esfuerzo, y aún no lo superaba del todo. Por esa razón, decidí llevarlo.

Me costó, pero logré convencerlo. Y terminó acompañándome, conociendo a mis amigos y emborrachándose, de paso. Cuando descubrí lo tarde que era y el estado de mi hermano, tomé la inteligente determinación de llevarlo a casa, pero se había convertido en un bulto de mi estatura. El único de mis amigos que estaba libre y se ofreció a ayudarme fue Afuro-san.

Afuro-san era un amigo bastante reciente. Lo había conocido a través de mi círculo y nos llevábamos realmente bien, pues los dos cursamos carreras relacionadas con el arte, y nuestros gustos son similares. Así que acepté agradecido.

Me ayudó a cargar a Atsuya hasta nuestro hogar, y al día siguiente me llamó para saber cómo seguía. Al parecer habían conversado bastante por la noche y Atsuya, entre copa y copa, le había confesado algunos de sus problemas y se había desahogado con él. Y Afuro-san parecía realmente preocupado. Le agradecí su apoyo y le hice saber que, aparte de la resaca, Atsuya estaba bien.

Desde ese día, comenzaron a tratarse a menudo. Afuro-san hacía constantes visitas a nuestro hogar, y la relación que mantenía con Atsuya se hacía cada vez más cercana. Mi hermano no tiene muy buen carácter, pero yo me daba cuenta de que estaba mejorando poco a poco, y no podía estar más feliz por ello.

Como era de esperarse, Afuro-san estaba genuinamente interesado en mi hermano, y no tardó demasiado en contármelo. Yo estaba feliz. Me limité a darle algunos consejos, pues era bastante obvio que iba bien encaminado. Y un "feliz" incidente aceleró las cosas entre ambos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_El salón estaba en completo silencio. Un pequeño chico de cabellos rosas y ojos dorados miraba absorto a los ojos carmesí de su compañero. Un pequeño sonrojo avanzaba, lento pero implacable, sobre sus mejillas._

__ ¿…Qu…Que acabas de…? –tartamudeó, mirándolo incrédulo._

_El rubio tomo aire, firme, y soltó._

__Lo que escuchaste. Te quiero, Atsuya._

_El rostro del menor permaneció pasmado, hasta que el sonrojo fue más fuerte y agachó la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas hervir._

__ Ah…Yo…Esto… -Comenzó a tartamudear, nervioso. _

_Aphrodi lo observó en silencio unos segundos, componiendo luego una dulce sonrisa. Con delicadeza, cogió las temblorosas manos y las llevó a sus labios, haciendo que Atsuya lo mirara._

__ Está bien. –le susurró, mirándolo fijamente. – No tienes que responderme ahora. Solo piénsalo, si? _

_El pelirosa no supo que decir. Justo en ese momento, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y una suave voz retumbó por la casa._

__ ¡Ya llegué!_

_Se escuchó el ruido de unos pasos entrando a la cocina, y ajetreo de bolsas y demases. Aphrodi se levantó, soltando las manos de Atsuya, y se dispuso a marcharse._

__ Nos vemos. –dijo simplemente._

_Camino algunos pasos hacia la salida, y enseguida se devolvió al sofá, en donde el menor aún miraba hacia el suelo. Con sumo cuidado, cogió su rostro y lo besó en la frente._

__ Cuídate. _

_Shirou hizo acto de presencia en el momento en que Terumi volteaba nuevamente._

__ Afuro-san!_

__ Buenas tardes, Shirou-kun._

__ ¡No sabía que estabas aquí! –exclamó el mayor de los Fubuki, acercándose. - ¿Te quedarás a cenar?_

__ No te preocupes, ya me iba._

__ ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Es una lástima._

_El peliplata acompaño al mayor hasta la puerta principal, despidiéndolo con su acostumbrada amabilidad. Cuando volvió al salón, le sorprendió ver a Atsuya todavía en la misma pose._

__ ¿Atsuya? ¿Estás bien?_

_Sólo cuando se acercó pudo notar lo extremadamente rojo que se encontraba. El menor levantó la vista, lo miró por fracciones de segundo y luego se lanzó de cabeza contra uno de los cojines, apretándolo desesperado._

__ ¡Atsuya!_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_El pequeño pelirosa caminaba por la calle, con la bolsa de la compra colgando graciosamente de su brazo. La tarde avanzaba, tranquila, y apenas algunas personas deambulaban por el lugar. _

_Iba mirando el piso, distraído, pensando en todas las cosas que habían sucedido. Estaba realmente confundido. Hacía más de una semana de la declaración de Terumi, y aún no le había dado su respuesta. Es más… ni siquiera lo había visto._

_Tan concentrado iba en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en la persona que cruzaba la acera para encontrarse de frente con él._

__ Vaya, vaya… ¡Pero si es Fubuki Atsuya! Pensé que habías desaparecido._

_El pelirrosa, alarmado, levantó la vista, encontrándose de golpe con unos refulgentes ojos rojos._

__ ¡Terumi-san! Ah, yo… - su rostro adoptó una mueca incómoda mientras lo observaba. Rápidamente, pasó por su lado, caminando hacia su casa._

__ ¡Que tarde es! Shirou debe estar esperándome._

__ ¡Hey! – Afuro apresuró el paso, poniéndose casi a su lado. - ¡No te escapes, Atsuya!_

__ Pero que dices, Terumi-san… ¿escapar?... si es que debo irme ya…_

__ Me has estado evitando, ¿verdad? ¡No tienes que hacerlo! ¡Dije que te esperaría, o no?!_

__ No entiendo de que-_

_Justo cuando la discusión (y la carrera) comenzaba a acelerarse, Atsuya chocó contra alguien. Se disculpó, e iba a continuar su camino cuando una voz lo detuvo._

__ ¿Atsuya?_

_Lo reconoció al instante, y levantó los ojos con temor._

_Un rostro moreno lo escrutaba._

_Afuro llegó a su lado, observando sin entender. Hasta que escuchó aquel nombre salir de los labios de Atsuya._

__ Someoka…san._

_Su ceño se frunció enseguida, mientras observaba como el pelirrosa miraba al otro confuso y casi tembloroso._

__ Atsuya, yo… Qué bien que te encuentro. Necesitamos hablar._

_Su mano trató de alcanzar el delgado brazo del menor, pero éste se apartó al instante. _

__ No… Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar. –le contestó, poniéndose a la defensiva. El otro trató de suavizar su expresión, insistiendo._

__ Atsuya, por favor, sólo… déjame explicarte._

__ ¡No!_

_El moreno dio un paso hacia él, alcanzando a rozar su mejilla con la punta de los dedos, antes de que el brazo derecho de Terumi rodeara la delgada cintura de Atsuya, atrayéndolo hacia él y alejándolo de Someoka. _

__ Ha dicho que no. –le habló, con furia contenida en la voz. El Fubuki lo miró sorprendido, mientras que Someoka no se dejó amedrentar._

__ ¿Quién eres tú?_

__ Eso no te importa._

__ Pues entonces a ti tampoco te importan nuestros problemas. –Respondió Ryuugo, acercándose a Atsuya una vez más._

__ ¡Suficiente! ¡Déjame en paz! –exclamó el menor, acercándose levemente para encararlo. - ¡Ya te dije que no quería volver a verte!_

__ Pero…_

__ ¡No! ¡Aléjate!_

__ Por favor…_

__ ¡No!_

__ ¡Por favor, Shi…!_

_La palabra se cortó en su boca, mientras sus ojos se abrían al darse cuenta de su error. Los ojos dorados de Atsuya se ampliaron, segundos antes de que su mano impactara en el rostro del otro._

_Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dio media vuelta y echó a correr._

_Ryuugo se quedó parado unos segundos, procesando todo y sintiendo el ardor en su mejilla, pero cuando fue a dar el primer paso en su dirección una figura se cruzó en su camino._

__ Tú no vas a ningún lado. _

_Sus ojos enfocaron directamente a los furiosos orbes carmesí, que se afilaron al mirarlo._

__ Él es mío._

* * *

_Terumi divisó enseguida al pequeño Atsuya, sentado en una solitaria fuente en el parque. Su rostro estaba oculto contra sus rodillas, que abrazaba con fuerza. El día comenzaba a oscurecerse._

_Lo miró, sentándose con suavidad a su lado, y lo rodeó con su brazo, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Atsuya apenas se resistió. Afuro acercó los labios a su oído, sintiendo sus leves sollozos._

__ No lo entiendo…_

_El rostro de Atsuya, bañando en lágrimas, se alzó levemente para mirarlo. Sus ojos lo recibieron, intensos._

__ No entiendo como un idiota como ése logro tenerte._

_Atsuya siguió mirándolo, antes de que el llanto le acometiera de nuevo. Tembló, recibiendo una leve sonrisa de su compañero, y le lanzó los brazos al cuello._

__ ¡Terumi!_

_El otro lo rodeó con fuerza, acomodándolo sobre sus piernas, mientras acariciaba su cabello con suavidad. Su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía._

__ Shhh… Tranquilo… - susurró el mayor, acunándolo dulcemente para calmarlo._

* * *

_Ya había oscurecido del todo, y ambos caminaban tranquilamente hacia el hogar de los Fubuki. Atsuya iba en silencio, con la vista en el suelo, y Terumi lo miraba cada cierto tiempo, evaluándolo. De pronto, el teléfono de Atsuya comenzó a sonar. El pequeño rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta sacarlo y ver el nombre en la pantalla._

__ Es Shirou… -susurró, su voz aún algo ronca por el llanto. Se le notaba en la cara que no deseaba contestar. Afuro alargó una mano, quitándole el aparato con suavidad._

__ Déjame a mí. –le sonrió. Presionó la tecla y contestó. - ¿Diga? ¿Shirou-kun? Soy yo, Terumi. Si .Me encontré a Atsuya de casualidad y lo retuve demasiado. Sí, no te preocupes, lo llevaré a casa. Nos vemos, entonces. _

_Cortó y le devolvió el teléfono al menor, que se lo quedó mirando. Terumi amplió su sonrisa y Atsuya se sonrojó, bajando la vista._

_Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta llegar a la puerta de casa._

__ ¿Vas a pasar? –preguntó el pelirrosa. Terumi negó con la cabeza._

__ Es muy tarde. _

_Ninguno supo que decir. Afuro le entregó a Atsuya la bolsa de la compra, que había cargado, y se dispuso a marcharse._

__ Saluda a Shirou-kun de mi parte. –le dijo, y al ver su silencio agregó. – Y trata de animarte, ¿sí? _

_El pequeño asintió en silencio. El rubio acercó su mano y le acarició la cabeza. Atsuya se sonrojó aún más, mientras hablaba._

__… Terumi…Gracias._

_Afuro se inclinó hasta estar a su altura, mirándolo a los ojos._

__ De nada. Ya sabes que estoy aquí. – hubo un pequeño silencio. – Llámame si me necesitas, ok?_

_Atsuya volvió a asentir, mientras Aphrodi le besaba la frente para despedirse, y se marchaba. Lo vio alejarse, aún con las mejillas encendidas, y, suspirando, entró._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Habían pasado ya varios días. Atsuya se encontraba solo en casa, ordenando su habitación, y pensando nuevamente en todo. En cómo se habían dado las cosas desde que conociera a Someoka._

_Igual que a Terumi, lo había conocido a través de Shirou. E igual que él, se le había declarado un tiempo después de conocerse. Pero ahí se detenía el parecido._

_Someoka no era una mala persona. Nunca lo trató mal, no fue brusco, ni molesto, ni lo engaño. No, no fue nada de eso._

_Su único error fue no amarlo._

_Atsuya lo sabía, desde el principio. Pero tuvo la pequeña esperanza de poder cambiarlo, de hacer algo por arreglar el amor no correspondido que ambos cargaban. _

_No funcionó. Aún después de todos los intentos, de todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos._

_Someoka siempre estuvo enamorado de Shirou. Y Atsuya no podía soportar ser el reemplazo de su propio hermano. No tuvo más remedio que terminar lo que tenían, aun cuando Someoka se esforzara por negar lo evidente._

_Y entonces, cuando sentía que su mundo se caía a pedazos… conoció a Terumi._

_Su primera impresión no fue muy buena. Parecía popular y algo vanidoso, justo el tipo de chicos cuya coqueta personalidad molestaba a Atsuya. Trató de evitarlo, pero unas horas después ya había cedido al alcohol y se descubrió conversando amenamente con él, y viendo con sorpresa como Terumi echaba abajo todos sus prejuicios con una sola sonrisa._

_Era amable, preocupado, simpático, divertido, atractivo… en una palabra; Cálido._

_Era todo lo que Atsuya buscaba en una persona, y mucho más de lo que nunca esperó encontrar._

_Y era esa calidez la que lo atraía inevitablemente hacia Terumi. Sentía que sólo él podría ayudarlo, que sólo él conseguiría que olvidara todo aquel revoltijo de tristeza y rabia. Nunca, nunca en todos sus 19 años de vida, se había sentido tan cobijado como se sintió aquella tarde en sus brazos._

_Se sentó en su cama con un suspiro. Sentía las mejillas arder de sólo pensarlo. ¿Cómo era posible? Hace apenas unos días en lo único que podía pensar era en Someoka y las punzadas en su pecho, y ahora… Ahora todo lo que tenía en la cabeza era a aquel agradable chico de cabellos rubios._

_Terumi lo había curado, sólo con aparecer en su vida. Y aun así, no era suficiente. _

_Cogió su teléfono móvil, y buscó el número de Aphrodi. Con un nuevo suspiro, se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, con la vista fija en el móvil y la cara enrojecida. ¿De verdad iba a hacerlo…?_

_Apretó los ojos y dejó el aparato a un lado. ¡Era tan vergonzoso! Se tocó las mejillas notando lo calientes que estaban. ¡No podía! Pero…_

_Con un resuelto movimiento, se sentó de nuevo y cogió el teléfono. Afuro le sonreía desde la pequeña fotografía que había dejado en su móvil, junto a su número. Tomó aire, y pulsó el botón de llamada._

_Enseguida hizo contacto, y comenzó a marcar. Al segundo tono toda su valentía había desaparecido, y a punto estuvo de cortar, si no fuese por la voz que respondió en ese momento._

__ ¿Diga?_

_Tosió un poco, y se acercó de nuevo el teléfono a la oreja._

__ Eh… _

__ ¿Atsuya? ¿Qué sucede?_

_El pequeño cogió aire de nuevo, completamente nervioso._

__ Terumi…_

__ ¿Sí?_

__ Yo… -hubo un momento de silencio, mientras Atsuya buscaba el valor y las palabras para continuar- … yo… _

__ ¿Sí? –volvió a preguntar el rubio, sonriendo levemente._

__… te necesito. –fue todo lo que pudo decir._

_La sonrisa de Afuro se ensanchó al escucharlo, y sintió su pecho inflarse._

__ Sí. –contestó. – Está bien._

_Hubo un momento más de silencio mientras ambos procesaban lo que acababa de pasar. Justo cuando Atsuya iba a decir algo, la voz de Terumi lo cortó._

__ ¿Dónde estás ahora?_

__ ¿Eh?_

__ ¿Estás en casa?_

__ S-Sí… ¿Por qué…?_

__ Estaré ahí en 20 minutos. No tardo. – Y cortó._

_Atsuya se quedó unos segundos embobado, con el teléfono aún pegado a la cara, y el tono de colgado sonando. Luego, con la cara hirviendo, se dejó caer de costado sobre las mantas._

_No podía creerlo. ¡Lo había hecho! Terumi sonaba tan…feliz. Sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rojas. Y dijo que vendría…_

_Tres segundos…_

_¡Dijo que vendría! ¡Terumi iba hacia allá en ese momento, y él aún no terminaba del todo el aseo y vestía ropa de andar por casa! De un salto estuvo de pie y, frenético, se puso a rebuscar entre la ropa de su armario._

_Terumi caminaba, apresurado, en dirección a la casa de los Fubuki. Había encargado a un amigo tomar apuntes en la clase siguiente, y se había marchado casi corriendo. No podía esperar._

_Llegó, por fin, y se detuvo unos momentos frente a la puerta antes de tocar el timbre. Se sentía ansioso._

_Después de unos momentos de esperar, volvió a tocar, extrañado, y escucho un grito._

__ ¡Ya voy!_

_Segundos después, la puerta se abrió, permitiéndole ver al pequeño Atsuya, con el cabello algo desordenado y las mejillas sonrojadas, y evitando su mirada. Llevaba una camiseta blanca, bastante holgada, con un estampado al frente en tonos rosas, y un corto pantalón rojo de tela. En una sola palabra; estaba adorable._

__ Hola. –le saludó el rubio, la sonrisa pegada en la cara._

__ Ho-Hola. –contestó Atsuya, sin mirarlo._

_Se hizo a un lado en un movimiento casi mecánico._

__ Pasa._

_Terumi entró, curioso, y mientras se quitaba los zapatos Atsuya pasó al frente, dándole la espalda. _

__ Atsuya…_

__ ah! Eh… ¿Tienes sed? Te traeré algo de beber, espera, por favor. – el pequeño pelirrosa se dirigió a la cocina. Terumi suspiró. ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? –Puedes esperar en la sala._

__ Preferiría esperarte en tu habitación, si no te importa…_

__ Eh… Está bien. _

_El rubio se dirigió a las escaleras. Atsuya, algo más tranquilo, se disponía a entrar a la cocina cuando recordó algo. ¡No había ordenado su habitación! Aterrado, corrió escaleras arriba gritando._

__ ¡Espera, Terumi…!_

_Demasiado tarde. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver cómo el rubio abría la puerta, mirando con sorpresa el interior. Atsuya se paró tras él, mientras el rubio paseaba la vista sobre los montones de ropa esparcidos por el cuarto. El rostro del menor comenzó a encenderse._

__ Eh…. Atsuya, ¿Por qué…?_

__ ¡Kyaa! ¡No mires! – el pequeño se lanzó contra la puerta, cerrándole y quedando atrapado entre ésta y Terumi. El rubio lo miró, sonriendo pícaramente mientras Atsuya apretaba la espalda contra la puerta y se sonrojaba._

__ Ara… ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué tanto problema por la ropa?- preguntó._

_El pelirrosa se tensó, sin saber qué hacer. Al final, optó por el escape._

__ ¡Ca-Cállate, Baka! –gritó, y bajó corriendo._

__ ¡Hey! – el rubio se lanzó tras él, persiguiéndolo hasta la sala._

__ ¡Kya! ¡Aléjate!_

__ ¡Ven acá!_

_Alargó el brazo, cogiéndolo de una manga, y haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre el sillón. Atsuya, al verse atrapado bajo su cuerpo, se quedó completamente quieto y su cara se tornó en un encendido color rojo._

_Terumi levantó el rostro del cuello del menor, sonriendo. Se acercó a él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos._

__ No tenías que molestarte. –le susurró. – De cualquier forma estás precioso._

_Atsuya sintió los latidos de su corazón acelerarse cuando los labios de Terumi se acercaron a los suyos. Sus profundos ojos rojos atrapando su mirada. Sintió que acariciaba su mejilla y elevó sus manos para aferrarlas a la camisa del mayor, cerrando los párpados con fuerza._

_Afuro rió quedito, terminando de acercarse._

__ Verdaderamente precioso._

_El menor de los Fubuki sintió el cálido aliento sobre su piel, antes de que la boca del mayor lo atrapara. Sus dulces labios presionaron suavemente, humedeciendo los suyos. La punta de su lengua delineó las comisuras, con experta delicadeza. Atsuya jadeó, entreabriendo la boca, y la lengua de Terumi entró, rozándose lenta con la suya propia, en un sensual y lento movimiento que contrastaba completamente con la apasionada fuerza que demostraba. Las manos del rubio cogieron sus mejillas, mientras su lengua se hundía aún más en su boca. Un escalofrío le recorrió. Entreabrió sus ojos dorados, encontrándose con la mirada del rubio fija en él. Su corazón latía desbocado. _

_El mayor se separó unos segundos, mirándolo con ternura. Atsuya le correspondía la mirada, sonrojado, con la respiración agitada y los cabellos desordenados. Terumi cogió su cabeza para acercarse y besar su frente, antes de apoyarla contra la propia._

__ Te quiero, Atsuya. –le susurró. Besó juguetonamente su nariz y continuó. – Gracias por llamar._

_El pelirosa sólo enredó los brazos en su cuello, acercándolo. Sus ojos empañados sobre sus mejillas ardientes. Terumi volvió a besarlo, cerrando los ojos esta vez para disfrutar de su sabor. Rodeó su cintura con ambos brazos y se sentó, reclinándose luego sobre el lado contrario del sillón y acomodando a Atsuya sobre él. Profundizó el beso, sintiéndolo estremecerse, hasta que el menor se separó, jadeando para recuperar el aliento. Aphrodi sonreía complacido._

__ Parece que no tienes mucha experiencia, ¿eh? – le dijo acomodándole los cabellos tras la oreja. Atsuya lo miró avergonzado._

__ ¿Qu-Qué hay con eso? –replicó altanero._

__ No, así es mejor aún. –contestó el mayor, enredando sus dedos en el cabello del otro y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello. – Quiero que aprendas conmigo._

__ Terumi… -susurró Atsuya, sintiendo como los brazos alrededor de su cintura se estrechaban. _

__ Todo lo que pasó antes… haré que lo olvides. Sólo tienes que concentrarte en mí._

_Atsuya deslizó sus brazos suavemente hasta rodear el cuello del otro, encogiéndose sobre él para corresponder su abrazo._

__ Sí. – Fue todo lo que dijo. – Está bien. _

_Terumi sólo se apartó lo suficiente para volver a besarlo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Entonces comenzaron a salir. Me entere ese mismo día, cuando entré y los descubrí abrazados sobré el sofá. Atsuya me regañó por llorar, pero no pude evitarlo. No podía explicar cómo me tranquilizaba el saberlo feliz.

Luego, todo era alegría. Yo lo supe en cuanto los vi, pero después se hizo aún más evidente que estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Se complementaban tan bien que hasta ellos mismos se sorprendían.

Pero… los problemas tenían que venir. Y fue peor de lo que yo temía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Atsuya caminaba alegremente, iluminado por la brillante luz de mediodía. Sus pasos resonaban alegres en el pasillo casi vacío de la universidad. Iba camino a encontrarse con su novio y su hermano, y había llegado temprano, por lo que la mayoría de los estudiantes aún estaban en clases._

_En el preciso momento en que cruzaba de un edificio a otro, escuchó su nombre desde lejos._

__ ¡Atsuya!_

_Al instante reconoció la voz y se tensó mientras volteaba, viendo como Someoka corría a su encuentro. Por unos segundos, la idea de salir corriendo pasó por su mente, pero la descartó de inmediato. Sí tenía que afrontarlo, que fuese lo antes posible._

__ Someoka-san. _

_El moreno se detuvo frente a él, recuperando el aliento. _

__ Qué bueno… que te encuentro. – le dijo entre jadeos. – Quería hablar contigo._

__ ¿De qué? – Optó por hacerse el inocente._

__ ¿Es verdad? – Preguntó a su vez el mayor, algo ansioso. Atsuya alzó una ceja. - ¿Es verdad que estás con Afuro?_

_La sonrisa que se formó en los labios del menor parecía sarcástica, pero esa no era su intención. Sólo no podía evitar sonreír al escucharlo. Sonaba tan bien._

__ Sí. –contestó, aun sonriendo. – Es verdad._

_Su mirada estaba perdida, junto con su mente, en algún agradable recuerdo, y no fue capaz de ver el ceño fruncido del mayor. Sólo reaccionó cuando sintió el agarre sobre su muñeca._

__ ¿Podemos hablar en otro sitio? – preguntó el moreno acercándose. Atsuya retrocedió por reflejo. Aquella actitud lo asustaba._

__ ¿De qué quieres hablar? Eso es todo. – contestó intentando soltarse sin ser demasiado brusco. Someoka se percató de su miedo y lo liberó, relajando su postura._

__ Por favor… solo un momento._

_Atsuya dudó al ver los ojos de cachorro arrepentido de su compañero, pero apartó la vista._

__ No, no quiero hablar. Debo irme._

_Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, pero la voz de Someoka lo detuvo._

__ Atsuya, por favor, yo… solo quiero que terminemos bien…_

__ ¿Terminar bien? – la voz de Atsuya sonó extraña y fría, mientras volteaba de nuevo. - ¿Después de las mentiras? ¿De las estúpidas ilusiones? ¡¿Después de que me usaste como reemplazo de mi hermano?! ¡¿Quieres terminar bien?!_

_Someoka se quedó sin habla, mientras algunas personas alrededor los miraban curiosos por los gritos. Atsuya temblaba ligeramente por la rabia. El moreno intentó cogerlo del brazo para ir a otro lugar, pero el menor se resistió al instante._

__ ¡Déjame!_

__ ¡Atsuya, por favor! _

__ ¡Qué pesado! ¡Ya déjame en paz! _

__ ¡Atsu-!_

_De pronto, el pelirrosa sintió cómo era apartado de Someoka, el que retrocedió, víctima de un violento empujón. Cuando los ojos de ambos lograron enfocarse, Atsuya se encontró con el largo cabello rubio que reconoció al instante._

__ ¡Terumi!_

__ ¡Te advertí que no te acercaras a él, Someoka! – gritó el rubio, furioso, abalanzándose sobre el otro para cogerlo del cuello de la chaqueta. – La vez pasada tuviste suerte, pero ahora no te salvarás de recibir tu merecido._

_Los ojos carmesí brillaban con tanta rabia que hasta el mismo Someoka temió. Aphrodi echo el brazo hacia atrás para tomar impulso, pero no llegó a golpearlo, pues sintió un peso ajeno colgándose de su codo._

__ ¡Detente, Terumi!_

_Sorprendido, volteó para mirar a Atsuya, que se apretaba contra su brazo._

__ ¡Estamos en la universidad! –volvió a gritar Atsuya, consiguiendo que el rubio desistiera y soltara al moreno. Dándole una última mirada de advertencia, cogió la mano del menor y se lo llevó a paso rápido, bajo las miradas sorprendidas de los curiosos._

_Lo soltó cuando ya estaban lejos, a un costado de la entrada. Atsuya se apoyó en sus rodillas para recuperar el aliento, y apenas levantó el rostro, el cuerpo de Terumi se le vino encima, besándolo desesperado. Sus brazos lo rodearon con tanta fuerza que casi dolía, mientras su lengua inquieta le robaba el poco aire que había conseguido tomar. Cuando se separaron, estaba tan jadeante como al principio._

__ Te dije que no volvieras a verlo. –le reprendió el rubio, aún con la rabia latente en la voz, separándose de él._

__ ¿Eh? _

__ ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si no llego? ¡Eres muy descuidado!_

_El menor frunció el ceño, enfrentándolo._

__ ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Fue una casualidad!_

__ ¡Es peligroso!_

__ ¡Tú me llamaste! ¡Además, puedo defenderme solo, no soy un niño!_

__ Sí, claro. ¡Ahora yo estoy exagerando!_

__ ¡Lo estás! ¡Casi lo golpeas!_

__ ¡Y ahora lo defiendes!_

__ ¡No es eso, estúpido! ¡Estamos en tu universidad! ¿¡Quieres que te expulsen!?_

_Se hizo un momento de silencio mientras ambos respiraban agitadamente. _

__ Atsuya, acaso tú… -el pelirrosa levantó la mirada, fijándola en su compañero. – Tú… ¿Aún sientes algo por Someoka?_

_El rostro de Aphrodi giró violentamente hacia el costado cuando el puño de Atsuya impactó su mejilla, haciéndolo tambalearse._

__ ¡Qué estás diciendo, idiota! _

_El rubio se cubrió la mejilla, volviendo a erguirse._

__ ¡Hey, eso…!_

_Justo en ese momento, el mayor de los Fubuki llegaba al lugar, mirándolos sorprendido._

__ Afuro-san, Atsuya, por favor…_

__ ¡Me golpeaste! – gritó Terumi, cegado por el enfado._

__ ¡Te lo merecías! ¡Imbécil!_

__ ¡Por favor, cálmense! –rogó Shirou, pero ninguno de los dos lo oía._

__ ¡Si no confías en mí, entonces deberíamos terminar con esto! –fue lo último que gritó Atsuya, antes de dar la vuelta y echar a correr._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ Y eso fue lo que pasó… -suspiró el peliplata. Ya era de tarde y el parque se había desocupado lentamente en el transcurso de la historia, que Goenji pasó pendiente de las palabras de su compañero. No le sorprendía tanto el hecho de que el mencionado hermano tuviese por novios a otros hombres, como el que el otro se lo hubiese contado, así sin más, a un completo desconocido. ¿Era su idea, o ese chico era demasiado inocente?

_ Pues… se oye difícil. – fue todo lo que supo responder. – Aunque… aun no entiendo por qué llorabas de esa manera.

Shirou lo miró, sonriendo tristemente.

_ Sí… supongo que es difícil de entender. Pero…

El pelicrema volvió a prestarle atención.

_ ¿Nunca has oído sobre la conexión entre gemelos y esas cosas?

_ ¿Es enserio? Digo... ¿Es tan exacta como dicen?

_ No… -Respondió el peliplata. – Pero… supongo que estamos demasiado unidos. Es como…- Dudó, apoyando una mano en su pecho. - Es como si pudiese sentir lo mismo que Atsuya.

Goenji se lo quedó mirando, curioso, y con cierto alivio al sentirlo más tranquilo. Entonces reparó en la hora y se levantó.

_ Ya es tarde. –comentó, mirando su reloj. El otro se apresuró a hacer lo mismo.

_ ¡Es verdad! – de un salto estuvo de pie, inclinándose luego levemente ante el pelicrema. – ¡De verdad siento haber tomado tanto de tu tiempo!

_ No hay problema. –sonrió el otro, algo contrariado por la formalidad. – De todos modos estaba libre. Además, me alegra haberte sido de ayuda.

Fubuki levantó el rostro, sonriéndole con dulzura.

_ Gracias.

Goenji se sonrojó levemente, apartando luego la vista.

_ Bien, ya debo irme. – Volvió a hablar Shirou, alejándose un paso. – De nuevo muchísimas gracias. Eres muy amable.

El pelicrema le dedicó un simple gesto, restándole importancia, y Shirou volteó para alejarse corriendo.

"De verdad, que chico más extraño" pensó, viendo su figura perderse.

Sólo entonces reparó en un pequeño detalle.

_ Esto… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

* * *

Hasta aquí es el primer capítulo! Espero de verdad que les haya gustado. Déjenme su opinión en un review, aunque sea cortito, sí? Sólo para saber que les interesa la continuación. Nos estamos leyendo!


	2. Ayuda inesperada

Hola! La verdad es que estoy algo decepcionada, esperaba tener aunque fuese un review :c Pero bueno, quizá hay alguna personita sin tiempo por ahí, que haya leído el fic… de todos modos lo voy a seguir publicando porque amo mi fic (¿?)

Enjoy!

* * *

El mayor de los Fubuki se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, terminando de lavar los platos del almuerzo. Secó el último, lo guardó y se pasó una mano por la frente. Los días comenzaban a ser calurosos. Se quitó el delantal azul, colgándolo de un gancho, y caminó hacia las escaleras. Al llegar al segundo piso, se detuvo frente a la habitación de su hermano. Tocó suavemente, antes de entreabrir la puerta.

_ ¿Atsuya? ¿Puedo pasar?

Sintió un leve gruñido como respuesta y entró. La luz del sol apenas iluminaba el oscuro lugar, entre las rendijas que dejaban las cortinas. Shirou divisó a su hermano en su cama, tapado hasta el cuello y vuelto hacia la pared.

Suspiró, acercándose para sentarse junto a él y acariciar su cabello.

_ ¿No tienes calor?

Atsuya negó con la cabeza. Shirou lo miró entristecido, antes de pasear su vista por la habitación.

_ Deberías abrir las ventanas.

No obtuvo respuesta, y cuando fue a incorporarse, el brazo de Atsuya lo detuvo.

_ No… -susurró su voz, ronca, y el mayor pudo divisar los rastros secos de lágrimas en su rostro, sintiendo como se formaba un nudo en su garganta.

_ Atsuya, yo… - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y la voz se le cortó. El menor se sentó en la cama, alargando una mano para secarle los ojos.

_ Baka, no llores.

_ Lo siento. – Ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decirse. Atsuya suspiró.

_ No tiene caso… -susurró bajito. – Quizás así deban ser las cosas…

_ ¡No! –Shirou lo cogió de las manos, mirándolo directo a los ojos. - ¡No te des por vencido, Atsuya!

_ ¿Qué sentido tiene? –continuó el otro, desviando la mirada. – Sabía que no podría…

_ ¡No Atsuya, Afuro-san y tu…!

_ ¡¿Qué?! ¿Terumi y yo qué? ¿Estamos hechos el uno para el otro? ¡No me vengas con tonterías! –Explotó el otro, volviendo a acostarse de espaldas a su hermano. - ¡Si tanto te agrada "Afuro-san" entonces quizás tú deberías intentarlo con él! Después de todo, siempre te prefieren a ti.

Shirou abrió los ojos sorprendido. No sabía que Atsuya pensaba de esa manera. ¿Entonces sí era su culpa?

_ Atsuya, yo…

_ Déjame solo. – dijo el otro, conteniendo el llanto. Shirou posó una mano sobre su hombro, pero él lo apartó. - ¡Déjame solo!

Dolido, el peligris se levantó y abandonó la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él. Volvió a la cocina por un vaso de agua, que sus manos temblorosas le impidieron tomar. Dejándolo sobre la mesa, se cubrió el rostro con las manos, sintiendo las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas. Estuvo un rato ahí, hasta que poco a poco consiguió calmarse, y se secó el rostro con las mangas de su camiseta. Al levantar la vista, sus ojos chocaron con el calendario.

Viernes. Cuatro días desde que Atsuya y Aphrodi rompieron. Cuatro días en que Atsuya no había hecho más que ir y volver de la casa a su trabajo y del trabajo a casa, y pasar el resto del día encerrado en su habitación.

Shirou suspiró, tomando luego el agua, y decidió salir a despejarse. De paso, podría comprar algo para la cena, que consiguiera alegrar a Atsuya.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos veinte minutos después, caminaba por la calle con una bolsa colgando del brazo, y buscando con la vista entre los locales abiertos. Pensaba llevarle a Atsuya su bocadillo favorito, pero no podía encontrar ningún puesto abierto. De pronto, vio salir de una tienda a un grupo de chicos, y su mirada se cruzó con la de uno en especial.

_ ¡Shi-chan!

_ ¡Ichi -kun!

El peliazul se acercó a él, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

_ ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Cómo estás?

_ Bien, gracias, ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

_ Fiesta de amigos. – sonrió Kazemaru, mientras el resto de los chicos que lo acompañaban se acercaban a ambos. Fubuki sonrió al ver a un joven castaño que se paró junto a Kaze, algo receloso.

_ Tú debes ser Endo-san, ¿no? –sonrió Shirou, ante la mirada algo avergonzada del otro. – Yo soy…

_ ¡Tú! – la mirada de los tres viajó hacia el pelicrema parado detrás de Endo, que miraba con sorpresa a Fubuki.

_ ¡Ah, tú eres…! –la reacción de ambos fue acercarse al instante, observándose con sorpresa, y quedándose en silencio. Al final, Shirou sonrió divertido, al recordar que no sabían sus nombres.

_ ¿Se conocen? – Endo y Kazemaru los miraban, curiosos.

_ Algo así. –Goenji sonrió, volviéndose hacia su compañero. - ¿Cómo has estado?

La mirada de Fubuki se entristeció sin que él lo quisiera. – Em, pues…

El pelicrema lo observó unos segundos más, fijándose en su semblante dudoso. Y no supo qué lo impulso a hablar.

_ Al parecer no muy bien. – Shirou asintió en silencio, perdiendo la sonrisa. Shuuya se volvió hacia Endo y los demás, que los observaban más que sorprendidos. – Lo siento, chicos, será para otra ocasión. - Y, retornando su mirada al peligris, le sonrió. – Venga, te invitó un café.

Shirou lo observó, anonadado, y asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraban sentados, frente a frente, en una mesa de un restaurante familiar, junto al ventanal que daba a la calle. Shirou sostenía en sus manos su vaso de cartón, mirando la roja superficie de la mesa. Goenji lo miraba, preocupado.

Después de su casual encuentro cinco días antes, había repasado en su cabeza una y otra vez la curiosa historia que le había relatado el menor. Por alguna razón, le había dejado preocupado, sobre todo al darse cuenta del débil carácter del otro, y de lo complicado de su situación. Suspiró, mira que estar perdiendo el tiempo con problemas ajenos… Sus ojos viajaron hacia la pequeña y agobiada cabeza peligris. ¿Por qué sentía que no podía dejarlo solo?

_ Así que está deprimido… -dijo lentamente, provocando que el otro levantara su cabeza y lo mirara.

_ Sí… Más de lo que nunca lo había visto.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras Shirou bebía su café.

_ ¿Has intentado hablar con él?

Shirou suspiró, y al segundo siguiente sus ojos se bañaban en lágrimas.

_ ¡Ah-ah, lo siento! No llores… -se disculpó sin saber porqué. Verlo llorar le ponía realmente nervioso.

_ Creo que… después de todo si es mi culpa… -sollozó el otro, cubriéndose el rostro.

Goenji, después de unos momentos, consiguió que se calmara y le contara lo sucedido. No le sorprendió tanto el que Atsuya pensara de esa manera, en su situación, era entendible, pero tampoco tenía por qué ir desquitándose con su hermano, que al final resultaba siendo víctima de problemas que no eran suyos. Suspirando, tomó un semblante serio y habló.

_ No es tu culpa.

Los ojos azul-grisáceos del menor lo miraron, atentos. Goenji carraspeó antes de continuar.

_ Tu hermano está en un momento delicado. Es entendible que explote con lo primero que se le diga.

Shirou asintió en silencio.

_ Pero – el otro volvió a mirarlo. – Tampoco debes dejarlo hacer o decir lo que se le venga en gana. Debes poder controlar su carácter.

El pelicrema observó cómo el otro lo miraba algo sorprendido, pero entendiendo del todo sus palabras. Así que continuó.

_ En primer lugar; debes evitar llorar delante de él. – Shirou se enderezó en su silla. – Necesita saber que puede confiar en ti, así que debes saber controlarte para poder apoyarlo. Segundo; No le hables de su… ex novio. Aún está resentido por todo, así que el mencionarlo solo empeorará las cosas. Y también…

...

Una hora después, Goenji se dejó caer sobre el respaldo, agotado, y se bebió de un trago lo que quedaba de su, ya, cuarto café. Estaba frío. Fubuki termino de anotar en la libreta que había sacado de su bolsillo, y volvió a guardarla, mirando luego al mayor.

_ De verdad muchísimas gracias. Eres muy bueno dando consejos.

_ No en realidad. – Mencionó el pelicrema, restándole importancia. –Es sólo una cuestión de análisis.

Fubuki le sonrió, quedándose en silencio.

_ Me pregunto qué más puedo hacer por ellos…

_ No demasiado. Si te entrometes mucho, luego será peor para ti.

El peligris asintió, con la mirada perdida.

_ Aún así… me gustaría poder ayudarlos.

Goenji miró hacia afuera, de nuevo era muy tarde. ¿Qué pasaba con ellos, que cuando conversaban el tiempo se le iba volando? Suspiró de nuevo.

_ Ya debo irme.

Shirou asintió, sacando su cartera para pagar, pero Goenji le negó con un gesto.

_ Está bien, yo te invité.

_ Pero… -El peligris lo miró dudoso, mientras Goenji pedía la cuenta. – Eres demasiado amable. –susurró al final, sonriendo levemente. El mayor se sonrojó.

_ No es para tanto.

La camarera llegó a su mesa y Shuuya pagó los cafés, levantándose luego junto con Fubuki.

_ Me alegra habernos encontrado de nuevo. – le sonrió el peligris. – Una vez más, gracias por tu tiempo.

Goenji reparó en la sonrisa triste que portaba desde hace un rato. Su conciencia le decía que lo que había hecho era más que suficiente, que no tenía ninguna responsabilidad con ese chico y que lo mejor sería evitarse problemas, sobre todo de esa índole. Pero sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en la pequeña figura frente a él y suspiró.

_ Me rindo. Te ayudaré.

El menor levantó la vista, curioso.

_ ¿Eh?

_ Con tu hermano. Te ayudaré a idear algo para juntarlos de nuevo.

Los ojos de Shirou brillaron emocionados.

_ ¡Muchas gracias! –sonrió feliz, provocando un nuevo sonrojo en el mayor, que le tendió una mano.

_ Goenji Shuuya. – se presentó, sonriendo de costado.

_ Fubuki Shirou. – contestó el otro, cogiendo su mano para responder al saludo. – Será un placer trabajar contigo, Goenji-san.

_ Ya lo creo. –rió Goenji, derrotado.

* * *

Shirou entró a casa, bastante más relajado que cuando se había marchado. Encendió las luces y se dirigió a la cocina para dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa. Sintió ruidos en el salón, y un momento después Atsuya apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

_ Shirou… -susurró, mirando hacia el suelo. Su hermano le sonrió.

_ ¿Tienes hambre? Haré la cena. – Comenzó a sacar las verduras de la bolsa mientras continuaba. – Quería traerte tus bocadillos, pero no encontré ningún puesto abierto. Quizás ya era muy tarde…

_ Onii-chan… -volvió a susurrar Atsuya, cogiendo la camiseta del mayor. Shirou se volvió hacia él. – Lo siento.

El peligris rodeó al otro con sus brazos, sintiéndolo sollozar.

_ Está bien. Yo entiendo.

El pelirosa correspondió al abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de su hermano. Shirou sintió sus propios ojos humedecerse, pero recordó las palabras de Goenji y contuvo el llanto, acariciando la cabeza del menor.

_ Tranquilo. Estoy seguro de que todo se solucionará.

Atsuya asintió lentamente, separándose un poco para hablar.

_ Gracias.

El peligris le sonrió.

_ De nada. Sólo… quiero que recuerdes que siempre tendrás mi apoyo. No importa la decisión que tomes, yo estaré contigo. ¿Sí?

Atsuya volvió a asentir, abrazándolo de nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Terumi estaba recostado sobre su cama, con la vista fija en el techo. Por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de su discusión con Atsuya, una y otra vez. Llevaba 5 días sin verlo y le sorprendía seguir respirando.

Se pasó la mano por la frente, suspirando frustrado. ¿Qué debería hacer? Por un lado, aceptaba que se había dejado llevar por los celos. Pero, ¡Por favor! ¡Ese estúpido había herido muchísimo a Atsuya! ¿Cómo podía el menor hablarle tan tranquilamente? El sólo verlo junto a Atsuya lo hacía querer golpearlo. ¡Y aún se atrevía a acercársele!

Soltó un bufido, volteándose para quedar de costado. De todas formas no era culpa de Atsuya. ¿No era él la víctima? Viéndolo así, si que había sido demasiado duro. Arrg, ¡Pero Atsuya era tan terco! ¡Si hasta lo había golpeado! ¡Aún le dolía la mejilla!

Pero entonces recordaba la mirada dolida de Atsuya, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas aquella vez en la fuente, la forma necesitada en que se abrazaba a él, todo sonrojado…

Suspiró de nuevo, apartando esos pensamientos. Debía controlarse. Apenas llevaba unas semanas con él, y ya habían tenido un problema de este tipo. Además no podía permitir que su ansiedad lo arruinara. Debía pensar con la cabeza. ¿No sería mejor de este modo? Aún cuando supiese que había exagerado, su orgullo le impedía perdonar el golpe recibido. Y además, estaba algo asustado de lo rápido que avanzaban sus sentimientos por el pelirrosa. ¿No sería mejor darse un descanso?

A pesar de su aspecto de príncipe encantador, Terumi podía contar con los dedos de una mano las relaciones auténticas que había tenido. Y a pesar de la confianza con que parecía actuar, la verdad es que en su interior era terriblemente inseguro. Aquella fachada de "hombre de mundo" no era más que su mecanismo de autodefensa.

Por sobre todo, le costaba muchísimo sentirse atraído en serio por alguien. Y no es que fuese muy exigente, o muy selectivo, o demasiado quisquilloso. Nada de eso. Era sólo que la atracción, así como llegaba, se le escapaba de las manos en cosa de días. Las personas que le parecían interesantes de pronto brillaban menos que al principio, y luego ya no eran más que parte de la multitud. Nunca había entendido por qué, pero realmente parecía una maldición.

En cambio, Atsuya… Fue completamente diferente. Su sola aparición aquella noche en la fiesta, en el momento menos esperado, había deslumbrado por completo al rubio. Su rostro, su apariencia, su voz, su fuerte carácter, la forma en que se expresaba, todo, absolutamente todo de él lo atraía como nunca pensó que lo atraería alguien. Y aquel sentimiento nuevo y abrumador no hacía más que empeorar a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

Ahora mismo, el sólo hecho de recordar su infantil rostro le provocaba una dolorosa punzada en el pecho, que no recordaba haber sentido nunca antes.

Dios, de verdad que le gustaba ese niño.

Pero ahora las cosas se habían arruinado, y a pesar de que deseaba salir corriendo a pedirle disculpas, sabía que no era su culpa del todo, y el miedo al rechazo, disfrazado de orgullo, le impedía hacerlo.

Quizás, a pesar de todo, Atsuya no era para él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_ ¡Goenji-san!

El pelicrema volteó al escuchar la voz que lo llamaba, sonriendo al ver a Fubuki acercarse. Vestía un jeans oscuro, una camisa celeste a cuadros, un suéter color crema sin mangas y una adorable boina en el mismo tono. Simplemente encantador. Shuuya se sonrojó cuando el menor llegó junto a él, sonriéndole alegremente.

_ Hola, Fubuki.

_ ¡Siento la demora! Atsuya quiso un postre luego del almuerzo… -explicó con expresión culpable. Goenji sonrió.

_ No te preocupes. – Miró el parque a su alrededor, decidiendo la dirección que tomaría. – Vamos. –le sonrió, comenzando a caminar. Fubuki lo siguió enseguida.

Era bastante temprano y la brillante luz del sol iluminaba todo el lugar. Fubuki sonrió al ver la ciudad a un costado, desde la colina en donde estaban.

_ ¿Preferías ir a otro lugar? –preguntó el mayor, mirándolo.

_ ¡No! Donde sea está bien. –se apresuró a contestar el otro, sonrojándose un poco luego al darse cuenta de sus palabras. –Digo…

_ Entiendo. – lo cortó Goenji tratando de evitar el incómodo momento. Al parecer no era el único que había pensado en que aquello parecía una cita.

Y no, no lo era. Luego de su último encuentro el viernes, se habían puesto de acuerdo para encontrarse hoy, domingo, y comenzar con su plan de "Salvar la relación de Afuro-san y Atsuya", como lo había denominado Fubuki. Goenji aún no terminaba de creerse el estar envuelto en una situación así, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Aquel pequeño de ojos grisáceos lo necesitaba, y por alguna extraña y desconocida razón Goenji no podía resistírsele. ¿Sería eso lo que llamaban destino?

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron cuando escuchó la alegre voz del menor llamarlo.

_ ¡Goenji-san! ¡Por aquí!

Lo buscó con la vista, encontrándolo cerca de uno de los miradores, en un sitio tranquilo y fresco. Sonrió y se acercó a él.

_ Este lugar estará bien.

_ ¡Sí! –el otro asintió contento y Goenji lo miró extraño.

_ ¿No estás demasiado feliz?

Fubuki lo quedó mirando y su sonrisa se esfumó. Goenji se golpeó mentalmente.

_ Yo, lo siento, es sólo…

_ ¡No!, No es tu culpa, yo… Aggh, olvídalo. – El pelicrema se dejó caer sobre el pasto, con Fubuki a su lado mirándolo curioso.

_ ¿Estás bien, Goenji-san?

_ Si, …no te preocupes. Entonces, ¿cuál es la situación?

Fubuki sonrió, apoyando una de sus manos sobre la de Goenji, y haciendo que éste volteara a verlo sorprendido.

_ Si tienes algún problema… puedes contármelo. Goenji-san me escuchó la otra vez, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es devolverte el favor.

Goenji lo miró unos segundos más, y su sonrisa se tornó melancólica de pronto. Alzó su mano y la apoyó sobre la cabeza de Shirou, acariciándola levemente y provocando que el menor se sonrojara un poco.

_ No es nada, sólo… algunos problemas con mi padre. No nos llevamos muy bien.

_ ¿Por qué? –preguntó el otro, alarmándose en seguida al sentirse entrometido. – eh, digo…

Goenji rió levemente, retirando su mano del cabello del otro y mirando hacia arriba. El viento de la tarde refrescaba el lugar.

_ Sólo… pensamos diferente. El… está algo obsesionado con mis estudios, ya sabes, cosas de padres.

_ Ummm…claro.

Goenji lo miró extrañado, a lo que Shirou sonrió.

_ Mis padres…fallecieron cuando yo era niño.

Shuuya abrió los ojos impresionado, pero luego recuperó su seriedad.

_ Lo siento.

_ No te disculpes. –sonrió el peliplata. Goenji lo miró unos segundos y suspiró.

_ Mi madre también… Hace algunos años.

Esta vez fue el turno de Shirou de mirarlo. Sin decir nada más, desvió su mirada hacia arriba, al igual que el pelicrema.

De alguna manera, sentía que con esas simples palabras habían logrado una conexión especial. No tenía que explicar nada, ni contar como siempre, con una sonrisa algo forzada, como tuvo que crecer cuidando de Atsuya, y manteniéndose firme. No tenía que fingir que no le dolía.

Porque esa mirada en los ojos de Goenji, le hizo saber que él entendía.

* * *

_ ¡Atsuya, ya estoy en casa!

El peligris entró al living, encontrándose con Atsuya jugando videojuegos y comiendo golosinas.

_ Bienvenido, Oni-chan.

Shirou lo miró algo sorprendido. ¿Desde cuándo tenía tanta energía?

_ ¿Te encuentras bien, Atsuya?

_ ¡Sí! –contestó el menor, sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla. - ¡Toma eso! ¡Gane! – Gritó alegremente, antes de levantarse para encarar a su hermano, en una pose solemne. - ¡Decidí que no me echaré a morir por algo así! ¡No vale la pena! Además, estar encerrado es aburrido. ¡Quiero divertirme!

Shirou sólo se lo quedó mirando sorprendido. Iba a replicarle algo, pero entonces recordó las palabras de Goenji y se tragó sus dudas.

_ Entonces, chico divertido, ¿Qué te parece si empiezas por cenar algo? Estoy seguro de que no has comido más que dulces en toda la tarde.

_ ¡Quiero pescado! –exclamó el menor, saltándole encima para colgarse de su cuello, mientras Shirou reía.

* * *

"¿Qué debería hacer? Tampoco quiero ir en contra de los deseos de Atsuya."

El mayor de los Fubuki se encontraba en su habitación, acostado en su cama. Era más de medianoche y tenía clases al día siguiente, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello.

Había decidido por su cuenta idear un plan para ayudarlo a volver con Afuro-san, y hasta había incluido a Goenji-san en el problema. Pero, ¿Y si Atsuya no quería? ¿Iba a ir en contra de su voluntad, sólo porque él creía que eran el uno para el otro? ¿Y quién era él para decidirlo?

Dio vueltas entre las sábanas, preocupado. Atsuya parecía haberse recuperado de golpe, como si hubiese olvidado todo el problema en cosa de días.

¡Pero Afuro-san no! Aún no hablaba con él. Estaba seguro de que el rubio no lo dejaría así. El amaba a Atsuya, Shirou lo sabía. Muy bien. Sólo tenía que seguir con el plan ideado y contactarse con Afuro-san. Estaba seguro de que si ambos hablaran ahora, las cosas serían más tranquilas y podrían reconciliarse. ¡Tenía que confiar en ello!

* * *

Goenji entró a su casa, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Ya era algo tarde, y su padre ya estaría en casa. Apenas hubo dejado los zapatos en la entrada cuando una alegre voz femenina lo llamó.

_ Shuuya-nii!

Segundos después, una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños se lanzó a sus brazos, sonriendo. Goenji la recibió con cuidado, abrazándola dulcemente.

_ ¿Te portaste bien mientras no estuve, Yuuka?

La pequeña asintió efusivamente.

_ ¿Comiste todo tu almuerzo?

La castaña volvió a asentir.

_ ¡Sí! Ya hice mis deberes, y ordené mi mochila, y me bañé sin protestar. ¡Anda, dame mis dulces!

Goenji rió, mientras buscaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta una bolsa de golosinas que entregó a la pequeña.

_ Aunque… - Yuuka lo miró. – Ya es muy tarde. – Al ver su cara de decepción, sonrió más. – Sólo dos dulces por hoy, y a dormir. Mañana podrás comer los otros.

Yuuka asintió, abrazándolo de nuevo.

_ ¡Gracias, Shuuya-nii!

Goenji le acarició la cabeza, y a su mente vino el recuerdo de esa misma tarde, cuando había hecho lo mismo con Fubuki. De alguna manera, su alegre sonrisa le había recordado a Yuuka, y su mano había actuado espontáneamente.

Yuuka se separó de él, para irse a su habitación, y Goenji se encaminó a la sala.

"Ahora que lo pienso… ¿No fue algo raro? Espero que a Fubuki no le haya molestado…"

_ Ya llegué, padre.

_ Bienvenido. – le respondió una voz sin emoción. – Tu cena está en la nevera. ¿Mañana tienes clases temprano, verdad? – Shuuya asintió. – No te duermas tarde.

El pelicrema se disponía a ir a la cocina cuando la voz de su padre lo detuvo.

_ Ah, y… espero que esto de llegar tarde no se vuelva una costumbre. Debes concentrarte en tus estudios.

_ Está bien, padre.

* * *

_ Afuro-san, ¿Estás ocupado?

El rubio se volteó, encontrándose con el rostro serio del mayor de los Fubuki. Detrás de él, un pelicrema que estaba seguro de haber visto antes, lo observaba con los brazos cruzados.

_ Shirou-kun.

Terumi dudó unos momentos, y estaba dispuesto a inventar alguna excusa y marcharse, cuando la delicada mano del peligris se apoyó sobre su brazo.

_ Por favor.

Los ojos rojos de Afuro temblaron. No podía negarse. No cuando el rostro de Shirou era tan similar al del pequeño niño que adoraba.

Unos minutos después, se encontraban sentados en el patio de la universidad, alejados del ruido. Goenji los observaba de lejos, atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso de Terumi.

_ Ya sé a lo que vienes, Shirou-kun. – el rubio comenzó a hablar, evitando la mirada del otro. – Pero no es necesario.

_ ¡Sí lo es! – Fubuki lo miró decidido. - ¡Tienes que hablar con Atsuya! Estoy seguro de que pueden arreglar las cosas.

Terumi se mantuvo en silencio, con la vista en el suelo. Sentía que Shirou tenía razón. Pero, ¡También tenía su orgullo! Atsuya no lo había llamado ni contactado en todos esos días. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien lo buscara? ¡No todo era su culpa!

_ No fue mi culpa. –susurró. Fubuki lo miró enseguida. – No tengo porqué disculparme. Además, si Atsuya quisiera reconciliarse, ya me habría llamado.

_ Tú sabes cómo es Atsuya. Es un cabezota y no sabe pedir disculpas. Pero estoy seguro de que reconocerá su error si hablas con él, Afuro-san…

_ Aun así, es él el que debe pedirlo, no tú, Shirou-kun.

_ Pero…

_ ¿No estarás actuando por tu cuenta? ¿Atsuya sabe de esto?

_ Yo…

_ No es tu asunto, ¿verdad?

_ Eh, no te pases. –interrumpió la grave voz de Goenji, que se había acercado a evaluar la situación. El rubio y el peligris voltearon a mirarlo, pero Shuuya sólo miró significativamente a Shirou. El menor entendió, asintiendo.

_ Es verdad que estoy actuando por mi cuenta. Atsuya no sabe que vine a hablar contigo.

Terumi lo encaró, por fin, y Fubuki enfrentó su mirada.

_ Pero vine porque confió en ustedes, Afuro-san. Confió en lo que sienten el uno por el otro, y en que deben estar juntos. Yo… cuando Atsuya comenzó a salir contigo, yo estaba realmente feliz. Sé que no es fácil de entender, Afuro-san, pero puedo jurarte que se lo que siente mi hermano. Sé lo feliz que es contigo y también… que aunque no quiera admitirlo, ahora mismo está sufriendo.

El rubio apartó la mirada, frustrado. Sabía que las palabras de Shirou eran sinceras. Apretó los puños con rabia y se levantó.

_ Está bien. Hablaré con él.

El rostro de Fubuki se iluminó, pero cuando abría la boca para agradecerle, Terumi lo interrumpió.

_ Pero… Sólo si Atsuya está de acuerdo. Por favor, hazle saber que estoy dispuesto a reunirme con él en el día y el lugar que él elija.

El peligris asintió, sonriendo levemente.

_ Se lo diré. Gracias por escucharme, Afuro-san.

El mayor asintió, volteándose para marcharse. Pero entonces pareció recordar algo, y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Shirou para que se acercara, lo que el peligris hizo enseguida.

_ Por cierto… -le susurró el rubio al oído. - ¿Este quién es? ¿Tu guardaespaldas? – preguntó, señalando levemente a Goenji. Fubuki se sonrojó un poco, sin saber por qué.

_ Goenji-san es… un amigo. Sólo vino a acompañarme.

Afuro levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos negros de Goenji que lo escrutaban, atentos a cualquier movimiento demasiado brusco para con Shirou. Si claro… un amigo.

_ Ok. Nos veremos, Shirou-kun. –se despidió el rubio, marchándose.

* * *

Eso es todo por ahora! Perdón por el cap más corto, pero la verdad es que empecé a escribir este fic de corrido, sin fijarme en donde terminaba un cap y empezaba el otro, y es un lío separarlos D: Asi que algunos van a ser bastante más largos que otros, porque trataré de mantener la tensión en la historia (¿?) o algo así. Gracias por leer hasta aquí, espero algún review de caridad. Bye-kyu!


	3. Mentiras amables

Hola! :D Yay~! Mi historia ya tiene dos seguidoras! Muchas gracias chicas, me hacen muy feliz con sus reviews. Espero les guste el cap, disculpen la demora!

* * *

_ ¡No! ¡No quiero!

_ ¡Por favor, Atsuya! ¡Es por su bien!

_ ¡No! – insistió el menor, aferrándose a uno de los postes de luz. - ¡Terumi es un idiota! ¡No quiero verlo!

_ ¡No seas inmaduro! –Shirou se puso serio de pronto. – Si ya no quieres estar con él, entonces debes decírselo de frente.

Atsuya volteó a mirarlo, desviando luego la vista mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Sus brazos soltaron el cilindro de cemento mientras pensaba. Sabía que lo que decía Shirou era verdad, pero… por un lado, una parte suya ansiaba ver a Terumi, después de más de una semana sin siquiera hablar, pero por otro lado estaba aterrado.

Shirou lo observaba en silencio. Por fin parecía haber entrado en razón, aunque aceptaba que lo último había sido algo injusto. Pero lo único que importaba ahora era que hablaran. ¡Luego, todo estaría solucionado!

Por fin, Atsuya levantó el rostro y asintió, inseguro. Shirou sonrió y comenzaron a caminar.

_ Por cierto… -comenzó el pelirrosa. - ¿Quién demonios eres tú? –preguntó mirando con desconfianza al pelicrema que caminaba al otro lado de Shirou.

_ ¡Atsuya! – el peligris lo regañó por su rudeza. – Lo siento, Goenji-kun. –agregó sonriéndole dulcemente al mayor, para luego voltear hacia su hermano nuevamente. – Goenji-kun es un amigo de la universidad.

_ ¿Y por qué tiene que venir?

Shirou dudó unos segundos, sin saber bien qué responder para no delatarse. Por suerte, Goenji se le adelantó.

_ Vengo para asegurarme de que no se saldrán de control y se desquitaran con Fubuki. O lo dejarán llorando, como la última vez.

Atsuya desvió la mirada avergonzado.

_ ¿Qué sabes tú? Lo único que has hecho es aprovecharte de la debilidad de mi hermano. ¡Que sepas que a mí no me convences! No dejaré que le pongas las manos encima. –finalizó retándolo con la mirada.

Shirou se sonrojó completamente, mientras Goenji tosía para disimular el leve tono encendido de su rostro.

_ ¡Atsuya! ¿Qué cosas estás inventando? ¡No te hagas ideas equivocadas!

_ Si, si… - el pelirrosa se detuvo, adelantándose a los otros. – Iré solo desde aquí. Si quieren pueden marcharse.

_ Te esperaré. –respondió Shirou. Y antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, Atsuya lo cortó.

_ Como quieras. No sé cuánto demoraré. ¡Nos vemos!

Los mayores se quedaron parados, viéndolo cruzar a la siguiente acera. Shirou tenía los ojos fijos adelante, hasta que Goenji lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Quieres un café?

El peligris tardó un momento en reaccionar.

_ Emm…en verdad, yo…

Goenji suspiró.

_ No lo hagas. – los ojos azul-grisáceos lo miraron. – Esto ya es más de lo que deberías hacer. Ahora sólo queda confiar en que podrán arreglarlo…solos.

El menor asintió, algo avergonzado de haber tenido la idea de ir a espiarlos. Goenji sonrió, acercando su mano para acariciarle la cabeza, de nuevo de forma inconsciente.

_ Vamos. Conozco una buena cafetería por aquí. ¿O prefieres un helado?

Shirou lo miró, sonriendo encantadoramente.

_ Pues… un café helado estaría bien.

Goenji también sonrió.

* * *

Atsuya caminaba apresurado, con la ansiedad apretándole el pecho. Al llegar a otro cruce, se percató de que ya le dolían las manos de tanto apretar los puños. Se detuvo un momento y respiró hondo. Debía tranquilizarse. Siguió caminando, ahora lentamente, pensando en lo que diría cuando viera a Terumi.

¿De verdad podrían arreglar las cosas? Sabía perfectamente que no podría terminar con él ahora, aunque, pensándolo bien, ya lo había terminado, la última vez, ¿No?

Pero esa vez estaba molesto, había sido sin pensar. Aun así, quizás Terumi si lo consideraba así. ¿Y si ya daba todo por terminado? ¿Y si ya no quería volver a intentar algo? ¿Y si se había aburrido de él?

¿Y sí… ya tenía a alguien más?

Estaba aterrado de aquella posibilidad. ¿De verdad iba a perder a Terumi? Sentía una enorme opresión en el pecho al pensarlo. Quizás no era bueno demostrándolo, pero no dejaba de ser obvio que Terumi le gustaba. De verdad, de verdad que le gustaba. ¿Terumi lo sabría? ¿Podría decírselo?

Dos cuadras más… una cuadra. Apenas dobló la esquina pudo verlo, a lo lejos, cerca del mirador del pequeño parque en el que solían verse.

Aquel parque donde Terumi lo había abrazado por primera vez.

Se detuvo a observarlo, a lo lejos. Sentía unas ganas tremendas de correr a lanzarse sobre él, pedirle perdón, exigirle que se disculpara… volver a cómo eran antes.

En ese momento vio como unas chicas de uniforme se acercaban al rubio, riendo. Terumi se volteó hacia ellas, hablaron un poco y luego ellas le entregaron una libreta y un lápiz, en donde el rubio anotó algo, antes de devolvérselos.

Atsuya suspiró, y su mirada se volvió melancólica. Lo sabía.

Terumi era muy atractivo. No había que ser un genio para notarlo. Atraía chicos y chicas por igual, no sólo de forma romántica, sino en todo sentido. La gente se acercaba a él de forma natural.

En cambio él, tenía una personalidad que dejaba bastante que desear. Era apático, mal hablado, violento y poco sociable, y solía alejar a las personas de sí mismo con sólo una frase cortante.

No tenía confianza en sí mismo. Y, de alguna forma, sentía que no merecía estar con Terumi.

O mejor dicho, Terumi no merecía estar con él.

Las chicas ya se habían marchado, entre risas. Atsuya tomó aire, y cruzo la calle para, de una vez por todas, terminar con aquello.

* * *

- Entonces, ¿Crees que ha mejorado?

Shirou se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, pensando. Al final, suspiró.

- No lo sé. Está más alegre y todo, pero… no estoy seguro. Siento que no es más que una fachada para no preocuparme.

Goenji sonrió.

- Pero no te convence, ¿verdad? –Shirou asintió con la cabeza. – De verdad eres un excelente hermano mayor.

El peligris levantó la mirada sorprendido. Y, al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del mayor, se sonrojo levemente y sonrió también.

- Gracias, Goenji-kun.

Una vez más, la mano del pelicrema se posó sobre su pequeña cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos. Shirou sólo se dejó hacer, hasta que Goenji, algo avergonzado, la retiró.

- Quería preguntártelo desde hace un rato, Goenji-kun… -el aludido lo miró. - ¿Esa es una costumbre tuya?

Shuuya desvió la mirada, un poco avergonzado.

- Es sólo… a veces me recuerdas a mi hermana pequeña, Yuuka. Supongo que sí es una costumbre. Lo siento si te molesta.

- ¡Ah, no, para nada! –se apresuró a responder el peligris. – Sólo… fue algo inesperado. No te lo tomes a mal, pero no pareces del tipo… como decirlo… ¿afectivo? – Sonrió – Aunque eso es bastante lindo, también.

Goenji se sonrojó. – No digas que es lindo.

- Jaja, te sonrojaste, Goenji-kun.

El mayor se cruzó de brazos. – Si vamos a hablar de eso, ¿Qué hay con tu cara de niño pequeño? Eso sí que es "lindo".

Las mejillas de Fubuki se encendieron al instante.

- ¡No es cierto! –reclamó, haciendo morritos. Goenji soltó una alegre carcajada al verlo, haciendo que Shirou se le quedara mirando.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el pelicrema, al reparar en la mirada extrañada del otro.

- No, nada, es sólo que… Es la primera vez que te veo reír, Goenji-kun.

El mayor se encogió de hombros. –Supongo que soy serio por naturaleza.

Shirou sonrió. - Pero eres amable. – Goenji volteó hacia él. – Me ayudaste con todo esto, aun cuando no era más que un desconocido. Y se nota que te preocupas por los demás.

Goenji desvió la mirada hacia la ventana.

- No es para tanto. Ni siquiera sé por qué te ayudé. Sólo… sentí que debía hacerlo.

El peligris volvió a sonrojarse. _"Es increíble, como puede ser tan rudo a veces y a la vez tan tierno" _-pensó con una risita.

- Tu también… Eres un excelente hermano mayor, estoy seguro. Yuuka-chan debe quererte mucho. – le comentó.

Goenji sonrió de medio lado, divertido.

- Gracias, Fubuki.

Justo en ese momento, el celular de Fubuki comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Diga? ¿Atsuya? – El peligris guardó silencio mientras escuchaba a su hermano. - ¿Eh? Está bien, entiendo. Ok, te veo luego.

Goenji lo observaba con curiosidad, mientras el menor guardaba el teléfono de nuevo en su bolso, notablemente alterado.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- No lo sé. Dijo que se iría directo a casa. – Se puso de pie. – Creo que debo irme.

Goenji asintió. Atajó a una camarera que pasaba por su lado y le pidió la cuenta, que la chica trajo casi enseguida, mientras Fubuki seguía de pie, mirando nervioso hacia la calle.

- Vamos.

Salieron de la tienda, el menor impaciente y a paso rápido, y Goenji tras él. Sin decirse nada caminaron un par de cuadras, el pelicrema debatiendo qué decirle al otro y Shirou perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Finalmente llegaron frente a la casa del menor.

- Fubuki. –llamó Goenji, cogiéndolo por la muñeca. El otro volteó a verle. – Relájate. Todo estará bien.

El menor lo miró, directo a los ojos, y Goenji pudo ver cómo temblaban. Lentamente, asintió, inspirando profundo para calmarse.

Goenji sonrió levemente, y, sin ser consciente de ello, apoyó una mano sobre la tersa mejilla de Shirou.

- Llámame si algo sucede, ¿si? – Fubuki asintió, embobado. – Nos vemos. – pronunció antes de soltarlo para darse la vuelta y echar a correr.

"_¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?" _

Fubuki estuvo unos segundos más ahí, con la mano sobre su mejilla y la cara enrojecida, hasta que reaccionó y, juntando valor, entró en la casa.

* * *

"

_-Hola, Atsuya._

_-Hola…Terumi-san._

_El rubio reprimió una mueca de molestia al escucharlo._

_¿Y ahora, qué debían decir?_

_- Lo siento si estabas ocupado… -comenzó el menor. Como si no se supiera de memoria los horarios del otro._

_- No te preocupes._

_De nuevo aquel incómodo silencio. Atsuya miró hacia sus manos, nervioso, antes de continuar._

_- Lo siento. Aún debes estar enfadado. –sonrió amargamente. – Yo también lo estoy. _

_Terumi lo miró, pero Atsuya desvió la vista hacia un lado._

_- Está bien. Terminemos con esto. "_

El pelirrosa arrugó el suéter a la altura de su pecho, presionándolo mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Dolía. Se dejó caer, la espalda contra la puerta cerrada, cogiendo aire a grandes bocanadas. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

"

_- ¿De qué estás…?_

_- Está bien, ¿no? Terumi-san también parece molesto por toda esta situación. –hizo una pausa, reuniendo fuerzas para seguir. ¿No le estaba temblando la voz? – No tienes que forzarte._

_- ¿Crees que me estoy forzando? –murmuró Terumi, molesto. Su voz enfadada clavándose dolorosamente en Atsuya._

_- No tiene caso.-susurró el otro en respuesta._

_El rubio suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello, frustrado. Sentía como todo el enfado que creía haber superado volvía con renovado ímpetu._

_- Entonces terminamos. ¿Es eso lo que quieres?_

_- Es lo mejor."_

_"_

Estaba bien. Era así, ¿verdad? Seguir juntos no acarrearía más que problemas. Ninguno de los dos era capaz de superar el enojo, ni de disculparse. Ni siquiera podían mirarse a los ojos.

Era lo mejor, seguro.

Y esa opresión en su pecho, el nudo en la garganta, la sensación de ahogo… no eran más que efectos de su egoísmo.

"_-¿Es eso lo que quieres? "_

No, por supuesto que no.

Pero era lo mejor.

* * *

- ¡¿Atsuya?! ¿Estás ahí?

Oyó a su hermano gritarle, desde el otro lado de la puerta. Intentó responderle, pero la voz no le salió.

- ¿Atsuya?

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se levantó, respiro hondo y entreabrió la puerta.

- Estoy bien, Shirou. Sólo quiero descansar un poco.

Su hermano lo miró, su rostro reflejando completa preocupación.

- ¿Estás seguro?

"_No me mires así. No me gusta verte triste."_

- Sí, no te preocupes. Luego hablamos, ¿sí?

Shirou asintió lentamente, alejándose un paso, mientras Atsuya cerraba la puerta.

Sólo cuando escuchó sus pasos alejarse, suspiró relajándose y apoyó su frente contra la madera.

"_Como siempre, no hago más que dar problemas."_

* * *

-¡Shi-chan!

El mayor de los Fubuki levantó la vista, encontrándose con un alegre pelirrojo saludándolo a lo lejos.

-¡Hiroto-senpai!

El otro se acercó, abrazándolo por unos breves instantes.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos!

Shirou sonrió, correspondiéndole.

-Yo también te extrañaba, Hiroto-senpai.

-¡Sólo Hiroto! Ya no soy tu senpai, Shi-chan. –le regañó el mayor, fingiendo molestia.

-Claro que sí, siempre serás mi senpai. –le afirmó en respuesta. Hiroto lo volvió a estrechar, revolviéndole el cabello.

- ¡Siempre tan lindo, Shi-chan!

Por fin lo soltó, después de varias quejas por parte del más bajito.

- Vamos ya, Ryu-chan está por llegar.

Comenzaron a caminar, hasta llegar a una agradable cafetería, frente a un parque. Se sentaron en una de las mesas del exterior, uno frente al otro.

- ¿Qué hay de Ichi-kun?

-Dijo que llegaría algo tarde. –Hiroto sonrió. – Ya sabes, cosas de novios.

Fubuki rió divertido.

- Pero no hablemos de él a sus espaldas. Mejor, ¡Cuéntame que has hecho, Shi-chan! Ichi-chan me ha contado algunas cosillas…

Shirou suspiró. – Pues, con lo mal que esta Atsuya, creo que no tengo tiempo para nada más que para preocuparme por él.

El pelirrojo lo miró, comprensivo.

- Siempre preocupándote demasiado, Shi-chan. –hizo una pausa. –Aunque escuché sobre ello. Atsuya-kun debe estar muy mal.

– Nunca lo había visto así.

- ¿Tan triste está?

- Peor aún. –aseguró el peligris. – Ni siquiera está triste. Sólo… indiferente. Cómo si no tuviera emociones.

Su compañero iba a decir algo, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

- ¡Lo siento! ¡Llego tarde!

Segundos después, un lindo peliverde se sentaba a su lado, besándole sutilmente la mejilla mientras parloteaba.

- ¡El autobús se demoró muchísimo! Gomen, Hiro-chan.

El pelirrojo le sonrió dulcemente, acariciando uno de los verdes mechones de cabello que caían a los lados de su rostro.

- No hay problema, Ryu-chan.

El peliverde le sonrió de vuelta, antes de voltear hacia el mayor de los Fubuki, que los miraba enternecido.

- Shi-chan, este es Midorikawa Ryuuji, mi novio. –presentó Hiroto, con un leve deje de orgullo en la voz.

- Encantado. –le sonrió Shirou al otro, tendiéndole su mano.

- ¿Tu eres Fubuki-kun? – el peligris asintió extrañado, viendo cómo se iluminaban los ojos de su interlocutor. - ¡Mi dios! ¡Eres tan lindo! –Ryuuji cogió su mano, apretándola entre las suyas mientras se le acercaba, inclinándose sobre la mesa. -¿Puedo llamarte Fubu-chan?

Shirou asintió, algo cohibido, mientras el otro le admiraba, incluso más efusivo que Hiroto.

- ¡Kya! ¡Eres aún más dulce que Kaze-chan!

- ¿Kaze-chan? –Shirou se inclinó hacia un lado para interrogar a Hiroto con la mirada.

- Ah, nos encontramos con Ichi-chan por casualidad la otra vez. Ryu-chan se volvió su fan.

- No puedo evitarlo. ¡Su cabello es taaaan sedoso! ¡Como el de una chica!

Hiroto y Fubuki rieron divertidos.

- ¿Quién es como una chica?

- ¡Ichi-kun! –exclamó el peligris, viendo hacia su lado.

- Hasta que llegas, Ichi-chan. Ese tal Endo debe ser de temer.

El peliazul se sonrojó.

- No es gracioso, sempai. – Kazemaru se sentó junto a Shirou. –No sabes lo que me costó convencerle de que se quedara.

- ¿Y por qué no viniste con él? No nos habría molestado.

- Porque tenía clases.

Una gota resbaló por la cabeza de los presentes.

- Ichi-kun es tan estricto como siempre. –rió el peligris.

- En fin, ¿Qué decías sobre mi cabello, Mido-kun?

- Jaja, atacaste su punto débil, Ryu-chan! Ichi-chan odia que lo comparen con una chica.

- O que lo confundan – agregó Shirou.

- ¿Eh? ¿Eso pasaba?

-Oh sí. En secundaria Ichi-chan era aún más adorable de lo que es ahora. -habló Hiroto, muy convencido.

- La piel blanca, el cabello largo, las facciones delicadas, su amable forma de tratar a los demás… -le siguió Shirou.

- ¡Una auténtica belleza rompe-corazones!

-¡Paren ya! –Kazemaru explotó sonrojado. - ¡No es cierto!

- Claro que sí. Miyasaka aún está coladito por ti, y eso hace más de 3 años.-le reclamó el pelirrojo.

- No me lo recuerdes. –bufó el peliazul apoyando el rostro en las manos.

- ¿Qué les parece si pedimos algo? –sugirió Shirou, para salvar a su compañero de aquella "tortura".

- ¡Yo quiero helado! –exclamó alegremente el peliverde. Hiroto llamó a una camarera.

- Gracias, Shi-chan. –le susurró el peliazul.

Fubuki sonrió en repuesta, feliz.

* * *

- Entonces, ¿Estás planeando cómo hacer que vuelvan?

Shirou suspiró, bajando la vista.

- Eso era al principio. Ahora ya no sé qué debería hacer.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando, sin saber que decirle.

- Esto es tan triste. –suspiró Kazemaru. – Atsuya-kun y Afuro-san hacían realmente una buena pareja. Completamente diferente a cuando estuvo con Someoka-san.

- ¿De verdad? –cuestionó Hiroto.

- Pero, quizás fue todo demasiado rápido. –opinó el peliverde, antes de sorber de su, ya, quinta malteada con helado. Los otros tres lo miraron sorprendidos. – Digo, ¿No había terminado hace poco con su anterior novio? Debió haberse dado un tiempo antes de comenzar otra relación. O…eso creo.

- ¡Increíble, Ryu-chan! ¡Eres bueno!

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso, Hiro-chan?

- Realmente tiene sentido. –Comentó Kazemaru, mirando fijamente la mesa, como si analizara.- Atsuya es algo impulsivo, quizás debió terminar con todo antes de…

- No. –interrumpió Shirou, provocando que ahora lo miraran a él. – Atsuya dejó todo en claro al terminar con Someoka-san. Y estoy seguro de que quería de verdad a Afuro-san. Más aún, estoy seguro de que aún lo quiere.

- ¿Entonces? Puede que Atsuya-kun considere todo terminado, pero si Someoka seguía insistiendo será por algo.-opinó el pelirrojo.

- Pero Atsuya-kun no querrá hablar con él. –Dijo Kazemaru.- Lo evita a toda costa. –Hizo una pausa, mientras pensaba. – Y hablando de eso, creo que no es normal. Algo debe ocurrir para que Atsuya-kun ni siquiera quiera verlo.

Fubuki miró a su amigo, preocupado.

- Yo… debería hablar con él.

El pelirrojo suspiró. – En otra situación, te diría que no es tu problema, Shi-chan, pero Atsuya-kun es realmente dependiente. Así que sí, deberías.

- Opino igual –agregó el peliazul. – Después de todo, es tu hermano.

Hubo un silencio general, mientras Fubuki se perdía en sus pensamientos. Los otros tres lo miraron, pensando en cómo romper el incómodo ambiente.

-¡Es cierto! -exclamó de pronto Kazemaru, provocando que Shirou lo mirara. - ¿De dónde conoces a Goenji-kun, Shi-chan?

- ¿Goenji-kun? -cuestionó Hiroto.

- El mejor amigo de Endo-kun. -aclaró Kazemaru.

-¿Eh? ¿Es su mejor amigo? -preguntó el peligris, sorprendido.

- Vaya, vaya, un nuevo chico. Esto se pone interesante. Venga Shi-chan, suéltalo todo.-animó el pelirrojo, mirándolo pícaro.

Shirou se sonrojó.- No, ¡No es lo que piensan! Sólo me lo encontré por casualidad el día que Atsuya y Afuro-san discutieron, conversamos un poco y terminó ayudándome a planear algo para volver a juntarlos. Es todo.

- ¿Eh? ¿Te ayudó a planearlo? -Kazemaru parecía realmente sorprendido.

- Sí. Digo, me ha dado algunos consejos y, supongo que somos como amigos. Es realmente amable.

- No podemos estar hablando del mismo Goenji. -sentenció el peliazul.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A que conozco a Goenji-kun hace más de tres meses y jamás lo he visto ayudando a alguien por voluntad propia. No digo que sea una mala persona, pero tampoco es muy sociable que digamos. Aunque es popular.

El peligris lo pensó por unos momentos.- Bueno, es verdad que no parece muy sociable, y se ve demasiado serio, pero de veras es agradable. Me escuchó cuando tuve este problema, a pesar de que ni siquiera nos conocíamos, y me ayudó mucho a saber qué hacer con Atsuya. Incluso me acompañó a hablar con Afuro-san...

Kazemaru, Hiroto y Ryuuji se lo quedaron mirando.

- No será que...-el peliazul se llevó una mano a la boca.

- Es probable. Tú sabes, Shi-chan es demasiado...

- ¿Eh? ¿De qué están hablando? -cuestionó el peligris, sin entender nada.

- De que... probablemente...-dudó Kazemaru.

- No, es casi seguro. -sentenció Hiroto.

- ¿Qué? - volvió a preguntar Shirou, ya casi desesperado.

- Le gustas. -dijeron al unísono.

Shirou los miró, como si no comprendiera. Luego, pareció procesarlo por un segundo. Y finalmente el sonrojo estalló en sus mejillas.

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Cla-Claro que no! ¡Imposible!

- ¡Claro que sí! ¿Por qué otra razón te ayudaría tanto? -exclamó el pelirrojo.

- No estoy seguro de la orientación sexual de Goenji-kun, pero jamás lo he visto con una chica. -aportó Kazemaru.

- ¿Creen que fue amor a primera vista? ¡Qué romántico! -suspiró Ryuuji.

- ¡No es así! ¡Es sólo amabilidad! Choqué con él cuando estaba llorando, cualquier persona amable habría...

- Espera, ¿Estabas llorando? -preguntó Hiroto, totalmente serio.

- Mmm...Sí. -asintió el peligris sonrojado.- ¡Por eso...!

- Oh no. - El mayor se dejó caer en el respaldo del asiento.

- Es definitivo. -suspiró, ahora el peliazul.

- ¿De qué hablan? -cuestionó el peliverde, interesado.

Hiroto y Kazemaru adoptaron un aire enigmático al responder.

- El rostro lloroso de Shi-chan es desgarrador. Completamente irresistible. No exagero. Todos los que lo han visto se han enamorado de él.

- Es capaz de conmover hasta al más insensible. Ahora entiendo por qué Goenji-kun es tan diferente contigo. Es increíble, no sabía que era tan poderoso.

- Oh, nunca subestimes el poder del moe, Ichi-chan.

- ¡Ya basta! -exclamó Shirou, sonrojado hasta las orejas. - ¡He dicho que no es así!

Ryuuji estalló en sonoras carcajadas.

- ¡Ustedes son realmente divertidos!

* * *

-¿Qué harán ahora? –preguntó el pelirrojo mirando a sus compañeros, mientras salían del café en el que llevaban más de dos horas. Comenzaba a oscurecer.

Kazemaru dudó un momento antes de contestar.

-No lo sé. Supongo que sólo me iré a casa. ¿Y tú, Shi-chan?

-También. Debo ir a preparar la cena.

Justo en ese momento, un grito a lo lejos llamó su atención.

- ¡Kazemaru!

Los cuatro voltearon, justo a tiempo para ver a un castaño abalanzarse sobre el peliazul.

- ¡Te encontré!

-¡Endo-kun! –exclamó este, sonrojado, al verse atrapado entre sus brazos. El castaño se separó luego de unos segundos, sujetándolo de los hombros.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada en el camino? ¡Deberías haberme dejado acompañarte!

- ¡Estoy bien, Endo-kun! Ya te dije que no era necesario. No me pasó nada.

Hiroto carraspeó, recibiendo un codazo de Ryuuji por su indiscreción, y sólo entonces Kazemaru y Endo parecieron recordar que no estaban solos.

- ¡Lo siento! –exclamó el peliazul, volteando hacia ellos. – Chicos, este es Endo Mamoru-kun, mi novio.

- Es un placer. –se apresuró a decir el castaño, haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Yo soy Kiyama Hiroto, y este es mi novio, Midorikawa Ryuuji. Es un placer igualmente, Endo-kun. –correspondió el pelirrojo, inclinándose también.

- Fubuki Shirou. También es un placer, Endo-san. No nos habían presentado formalmente.

Endo correspondió a la sonrisa del peligris, antes de que pareciera recordar algo.

- Es bueno conocerte al fin. – El peligris lo miró, extrañado.- Goenji me ha hablado mucho de ti.

Shirou no pudo menos que enrojecer con este último comentario, mientras la mirada de Hiroto se volvía pícara.

- Vaya, ¿Y qué te ha dicho, Endo-kun? –preguntó, con una clara intención en la voz, recibiendo un nuevo codazo de parte de su novio.

El castaño no pareció captarla, pero sus palabras sólo agregaron más sospechas. – Pues…me contó cómo se habían conocido y todo eso. Dijo que estabas realmente triste la última vez que se vieron. Parecía muy preocupado por ti.

Sus palabras sonaron tan serias que hasta el mismo Hiroto se lo quedó mirando anonadado, mientras Fubuki sentía las mejillas hervir.

- Ah…pero…probablemente no debí decirles eso. Jeje…

Una gota resbaló por la frente de los presentes.

Kazemaru suspiró. – A Goenji-kun no le agradará que hayas hablado de más, Endo-kun.

El castaño se tensó. –Pero… él no se enterará. ¿Ne, Fubuki?

- Ah, ¿eh?...¡No, claro que no! No te preocupes, Endo-san, no le diré nada.

- Por cierto, Kazemaru, ¿De dónde se conocen?

- Pues… Shi-chan es mi amigo desde la primaria… y a Hiroto-senpai lo conocimos el primer año de secundaria. Es una larga historia… -sonrió el peliazul, algo incómodo.

- Eh, eso no lo sabía. Creía que se habían conocido todos al mismo tiempo. –comentó Ryuuji.

- Pues ya ves…

- Se hace tarde, Ryu-chan. Ya deberíamos irnos. –comentó de pronto Hiroto.

- ¡Es cierto! Atsuya me estará esperando. Lo siento chicos, ya debo irme. Endo-san, fue un placer. Envíale saludos de mi parte a Goenji-kun, ¿sí? – El castaño asintió. - ¡Nos vemos!

Shirou se despidió y se alejó caminando a paso ligeramente rápido.

- Nosotros también nos vamos. – sonrió Kazemaru. Ambas parejas se despidieron y se marcharon en diferentes direcciones.

Unas cuadras más adelante, Ryuuji, sujeto del brazo de Hiroto, alzó el rostro para preguntarle sobre la duda que lo tenía intrigado.

- ¿Qué fue eso? Kaze-chan parecía algo incómodo.

El pelirrojo no contestó en seguida, tratando de pensar la mejor forma de contárselo.

- Hiro-chan… -insistió el peliverde.

- Emm… como dijo Ichi-chan, es una larga historia, pero la resumiré para ti, ¿sí? –Ryuuji no parecía muy conforme, pero Hiroto siguió. – Hace años, cuando estábamos en secundaria, hubo un tiempo en que… pues… Ichi-chan sentía algo más que amistad por mí. –Ryuuji lo miró sorprendido.- Bueno, técnicamente no éramos amigos, sino tan sólo conocidos, yo estaba un año más adelantado y… la verdad es que se me confesó y todo, pero yo lo rechacé, y luego de eso llegamos a ser amigos. Y claro, también llegue a ser amigo de Shi-chan, ya que ambos eran muy unidos.

Sabía que la historia no era exactamente así, pero prefería omitir algunos detalles. Después de todo, no era una historia concerniente únicamente a él.

- Y bueno –prosiguió – Ya sabes, Ichi-chan no quería exponer el tema delante de su novio actual. Ya viste lo celoso que es Endo-kun.

El peliverde permaneció pensativo, y Hiroto comenzó a temer que se hubiese molestado.

- ¿Ryu-chan?

- ¿Nunca te gustó Kaze-chan? –preguntó de pronto, alzando la vista hacia él. Hiroto detuvo su caminata, sonriendo con ternura, y, cogiendo delicadamente el mentón del menor, lo besó sutilmente en los labios.

- Nunca. –le susurró, acariciando su mejilla con los dedos.- Ya te lo he dicho, Ryu-chan. Tú eres el único. El único que he amado, y el único que amaré.

Midorikawa lo miró, sonrojado, y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, acercando sus rostros.

- Eres tan cursi, Hiro-chan. –murmuró, antes de besarlo, siendo correspondido al instante.

* * *

Hasta aquí! Espero que hayan disfrutado la introducción de los demás personajes (y las parejitas)! Hiro y Mido son una de mis OTP en Inazuma, son taaan tiernos~. Como ven, Terumi y Atsuya demorarán un poco más en volver, pero lo compensaré con amor entre Goenji y Shirou (¿?) Y algo de EndoKaze.

Estaré esperando los comentarios de mi fiel par de lectoras, para mejorar lo que haga falta (y de l s que quieran sumar sus opiniones, por supuesto. Todos son bienvenidos). Nos estamos leyendo! Bye-kyu!


	4. Compañía

Holaaa! Perdonen la tardanza, he vuelto con un nuevo cap! No es nada demasiado emocionante, pero aquí verán un poco más de desarrollo entre Goenji y Shirou :3 Oh! Y la introducción del mejor amiguito de Atsuya (¿Adivinan quién puede ser?) ¡Espero les guste! ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Shirou caminaba algo apresurado. No era demasiado tarde, pero estaba nervioso por su reciente conversación y su ansiedad se reflejaba en sus pasos rápidos.

No podía quitar de su mente las palabras de sus amigos. ¿De verdad podría…? No, claro que no, no era posible. ¡Apenas se conocían! ¿Cómo podría ser? No eran más que exageraciones de los chicos, siempre pensando de más. ¡Era una tontería! ¿Cómo podría él gustarle a Goenji-kun?

Ese último pensamiento lo hizo detenerse, avergonzado, y algo triste. ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Apenas hacía un par de semanas que conocía a Goenji. Por muy amable y agradable que fuese, no era posible que lo mirara de otra forma que no fuera amistad. ¡Era sólo eso! Goenji-kun era extremadamente amable, y lo había visto tan necesitado que lo había ayudado, aun cuando no solía ser muy sociable, según entendía. Y él le estaba muy agradecido.

Además, Shirou sabía que daba la impresión de ser débil y necesitado. Era natural que, una persona de carácter amable como Goenji-kun, hubiese decidido ayudarlo. Eso explicaba lo "preocupado" que lucía, según Endo-san. Eso era todo. ¿Cómo podía estar pensando en algo más? Eso sería traicionar la confianza de Goenji-kun. Estaba seguro de que él era hetero, no podía aprovecharse de la situación y…

Suspiró, sintiéndose abrumado, y continuó caminando. Hasta que una voz conocida, a sus espaldas, lo hizo detenerse.

- ¿Aún preocupado?

Se volteó sorprendido, encontrándose con el chico de sus pensamientos.

- ¡Goenji-kun!

- Hola, Fubuki. –sonrió el pelicrema, acercándose a él. - ¿Paseando?

- Oh, no, sólo me reuní con unos amigos. Ahora voy a casa. ¿Y tú, Goenji-kun? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Yuuka me pidió unos dulces, así que pasé por ellos antes de ir a casa.

- Oh, ya veo.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras Fubuki ordenaba sus ideas y Goenji pensaba como abordar el tema sin ser demasiado brusco.

- Esto… ¿Cómo… está? –preguntó al fin.

Shirou tardó un segundo en comprender su pregunta, y sonrió algo triste. – Pues… al parecer terminaron.

Goenji abrió los ojos sorprendido, y luego su mirada también se entristeció.

- …Lo siento.

Fubuki rió.

- No te preocupes. No soy yo el afectado.

- Claro que lo eres. – Shirou lo miró, extrañado por su comentario. – Digo, hiciste todo aquello para ayudarlos, y… sé que te preocupas mucho por tu hermano.

El peligris tuvo que contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con acudir a sus ojos, antes de responder.

- Incluso te arrastré a todo esto… soy yo el que lo siente.

- Baka. No te disculpes. –la mano del mayor se posó sobre su cabeza, acariciándolo dulcemente, mientras Shirou se sorprendía tanto del gesto como de la ruda palabra que le dirigió y que, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser amable.

Se secó con los dedos las pequeñas lagrimillas que había soltado, antes de levantar el rostro para sonreírle a su compañero.

- No debería estar recibiendo consuelo, sino dándolo. Pero gracias, Goenji-kun. De verdad eres demasiado amable.

El pelicrema se sonrojó. – Ya te dije que no es nada.

Fubuki asintió, cabizbajo, mientras Goenji lo miraba culpable. Sentía que cada vez que se encontraba con él no hacía más que recordarle su problema y ponerlo triste.

- ¿Quieres ir a algún lado? –le preguntó de pronto, con la esperanza de animarlo. Shirou levantó la vista, mirándolo sorprendido, y compuso luego una dulce sonrisa al notar su intención.

- Muchas gracias, pero debo ir a preparar la cena para Atsuya.

- Mmm. Ya veo…

El peligris lo miró, algo apenado de tener que rechazar su invitación, pero luego una idea cruzó por su mente.

- ¿No quieres venir a cenar con nosotros, Goenji-kun?

- ¿Eh? – El mayor lo miró, incrédulo. - ¿Enserio?

- No soy demasiado bueno cocinando, pero si quieres… -dudó el menor, sonrojándose un poco y desviando la mirada al piso, con lo que consiguió avergonzar también a Goenji.

- Yo… bueno, si no te molesta… me gustaría ir.

- ¡Genial! –sonrió el peligris.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa Fubuki, pero un par de cuadras más adelante, Goenji recordó algo.

- ¡Diablos! Olvidé que mi padre no llegará esta noche. Lo siento, Fubuki, pero debo ir a cenar con mi hermana.

- Oh, entiendo. –dijo el menor, algo decepcionado. Goenji ya se despedía de él cuando su rostro se iluminó de pronto. – Y… ¿Qué tal si vienen ambos?

El pelicrema lo miró. – Oh, no quiero causarte tantas molestias, Fubuki.

- ¡No hay problema! Será divertido. Además, quiero conocer a Yuuka-chan… -pero al ver el rostro algo contrariado de Goenji agregó.- Aunque, si no quieres no pasa nada.

- No, no es eso, sólo…- lo pensó por unos momentos, y luego sonrió.- Bueno, vamos a ver si Yuuka quiere, ¿Qué te parece? Si logras convencerla nos tendrás a los dos.

Shirou asintió, sonriendo, antes de que ambos cayeran en la cuenta de lo comprometedora que había sido la última frase.

- Bu-Bueno… ¡Vamos! –apremió el pelicrema, guiando a su compañero hasta su hogar.

* * *

- ¡Estoy en casa! –gritó Goenji, apenas entró.

- Shuuya-san, que bueno que llegas. Necesito irme enseguida. –Una mujer joven apareció de inmediato en la entrada, calzándose mientras saludaba a ambos chicos y despidiéndose al instante, para después marcharse.

- ¡Shuuya-nii! ¡Bienvenido! –la alegre castaña apareció de pronto y se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano, colgándose de su cuello. El mayor la alzó unos segundos, besándole la frente, para después volver a depositarla en el suelo, bajo la mirada enternecida de Fubuki.

Entonces, la niña reparó en el chico que acompañaba a su hermano.

- ¿Quién es, Shuuya-nii? –preguntó, algo recelosa.

Fubuki se agachó para estar a su altura, tendiéndole la mano.

- Soy Fubuki Shirou, un amigo de tu hermano. Mucho gusto, Yuuka-chan.

La pequeña, luego de dudar un momento, cogió su mano y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Eres lindo. Me caes bien. –le dijo, provocando las risas de los mayores.

- Eso es bueno. Entonces, ¿Quieres ir a comer estofado a mi casa con tu hermano, Yuuka-chan?

- ¿Estofado?

- Sip. ¿Te gusta?

- Shuuya-nii hace uno muy delicioso. –contestó ella, provocando un sonrojo en su hermano ante el dato innecesario. Fubuki volvió a reír.

- Vaya, tu hermano no me lo había comentado.

- Shuuya-nii es un gran cocinero.

- Yuuka, no es cierto. –intervino el mayor de los Goenji.

- ¡Sí lo es! Justo como mamá.

La mirada de Fubuki se volvió aún más suave al escucharla.

- Creo que no puedo competir con eso, Yuuka-chan. Pero, aun así, ¿Quieres venir a probar mi comida? –volvió a invitarla.

- ¿Tú quieres ir, Onii-chan? –preguntó ella a su hermano.

- Sí. Quiero probar la comida de Fubuki. –contestó solemnemente él.

- Entonces yo también quiero. –respondió al fin la niña, volteando hacia un sonrojado Shirou.

* * *

- ¡Ya llegué!

La voz de Shirou resonó en la casa. Dejó pasar a sus invitados, llevándolos al salón, en donde Atsuya, que jugaba videojuegos, pausó el juego y se levantó del sofá.

- ¡Tardaste mucho, Shirou! –exclamó, saltando el respaldo para caer frente a ellos. Yuuka, algo asustada por sus gestos y su voz, se escondió tras su hermano.

- Hola. –saludó el pelicrema.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué hace Goenji-baka aquí?

- No insultes a los invitados, Atsuya. Y lamento la tardanza. Invite a Goenji-kun y a su hermanita a cenar.

En ese momento el pelirrosa reparó en la cabecita castaña oculta tras Goenji. El pelicrema se tensó, sin saber qué haría si Atsuya se portaba demasiado brusco. Pero, para su sorpresa, el menor se agachó, igual que lo había hecho Shirou, y le sonrió a la pequeña, suavizando su voz al hablarle.

- Hola, bonita. ¿Cómo te llamas?

La niña se acercó a él, curiosa.

- Yuuka.-contestó, para luego preguntar- Onii-chan, ¿Por qué eres igual a Shirou-kun?

Atsuya rió, alegre. – Porque soy su hermano gemelo. –contestó, tendiéndole luego su mano. – Soy Fubuki Atsuya. Es un placer conocerte, Yuuka-chan.

La chiquilla aceptó su mano. – Es un placer también, Atsuya-kun. Pero Shuuya-nii no es un baka. –le reclamó.

El pelirrosa volvió a reír. – Es un apodo de cariño. ¿Nee, Goenji?

El pelicrema gruñó en respuesta.

- Y dime, Yuuka-chan. ¿Te gustan los videojuegos? – la niña asintió.- Entonces, ¿Quieres jugar conmigo mientras preparan la cena?

- Pero, ¿No deberíamos ayudar a Shirou-kun? –preguntó ella. Goenji se echó a reír.

- Ya ves, mi hermanita tiene más principios que tú.

Atsuya se sonrojó, molesto.

- No te preocupes, Yuuka-chan. –le tranquilizó el peligris. – Tú juega mientras yo hago la cena, ¿sí?

Yuuka asintió, y fue a sentarse junto a Atsuya, mientras Shuuya y Shirou entraban en la cocina.

El menor comenzó a prepararse en seguida.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?

Shirou volteó, terminando de atarse el delantal en la espalda, y sonrió.

- Oh, no es necesario…

- Así terminaremos antes.

El peligris se lo pensó por un momento.

- Bueno, si quieres… puedes cortar las verduras.

Goenji sonrió.

- Seguro.

Arrugó las mangas de su camisa y las subió hasta sus codos, para luego recibir el cuchillo y las verduras que Shirou le entregó.

- Tu hermana es realmente adorable. –le comentó el peligris, desviando su mirada que se mantuvo fija más tiempo del necesario en los fuertes brazos de Goenji.

- Gracias. Discúlpame si no puedo decir lo mismo de Atsuya.

- Hey, no te pases con mi precioso hermano menor. –contestó Shirou, provocando una sonrisa en su compañero.- Aunque admito que tiene un carácter algo difícil.

- Pero es sorprendentemente bueno con los niños. –Prosiguió Shuuya.- No es nada fácil ganarse la confianza de Yuuka.

- Creo que es porque tiene esa esencia… ¿cómo decirlo?... honesta. –Sonrió el peligris.- Dice todo lo que piensa y no oculta nada, supongo que los niños ven esa transparencia en su personalidad como algo bueno. Incluso aunque a veces pueda hablar de más.

Goenji suspiró levemente, preguntándose cómo Shirou no podía darse cuenta de que él tenía exactamente la misma "esencia". Sonriendo, agregó las verduras ya cortadas a la olla que el menor puso al fuego. Y se lo quedó mirando, reparando en su leve sonrisa, los gestos tranquilos por la costumbre, su delgada cintura entallada por el cordón del delantal…

Comenzaba a sentirse demasiado a gusto a su alrededor.

* * *

- ¡La cena está lista! ¡Atsuya, Yuuka-chan, lávense las manos!

- ¡Sí! ¡Comida! –Atsuya apagó la consola y el televisor y se lanzó hacia el baño, seguido por la pequeña castaña.

Goenji salió de la cocina, llevando los platos y los cubiertos que colocó sobre la mesa, seguido de Shirou que cargaba la humeante olla. Atsuya y Yuuka se apresuraron a sentarse, atraídos por el aroma. Shirou sirvió la comida, y Goenji fue el primero en felicitarlo.

- ¡Esta delicioso, Fubuki! –exclamó, genuinamente impresionado.

- ¡Mmgnghhg! – secundó Yuuka, olvidando sus modales por un momento para asentir con la boca llena.

- Muchas gracias. –sonrió Shirou, sentándose junto a Goenji.

- ¡Y esto no es nada! Deberían probar el pescado al horno. –rió Atsuya, entre bocado y bocado. – Shirou es realmente bueno en la cocina.

- Me gustaría probarlo alguna vez. –sonrió Shuuya, mirando al peligris, que le devolvió el gesto.

- Seguro.

- Realmente fue un éxito. Hasta la misma Yuuka admitió que fue el mejor estofado que ha probado. –Goenji enjuagó los últimos cubiertos y se secó las manos.

- Jaja, me siento halagado. –Shirou se quitó el delantal y lo colgó en la pared.- Lo pasé muy bien. Normalmente sólo somos Atsuya y yo, es genial tener algo de compañía. Tienen que volver.

- No tienes que decírmelo dos veces. Pero la próxima vez yo pagaré los ingredientes.

- No te preocupes por eso. Considera esto como la compensación por los cafés.

Ambos se dirigieron al comedor, en donde Yuuka ganaba por tercera vez la carrera de autos que jugaba con Atsuya.

-¡Sí! ¡Gané, Shuuya-nii! –gritó la pequeña, lanzándose a los brazos de Goenji, mientras Atsuya suspiraba derrotado.

- Felicidades, Yuuka.

- No puedo creerlo. ¡Exijo mi revancha, Yuuka-chan!

- ¿Ehh? Eres un mal perdedor, A-kun.

- Será para la próxima vez. –sonrió Goenji. –Ya es tarde y debemos irnos. Despídete, Yuuka.

- Adiós, Shirou-kun. Gracias por la comida. Estuvo deliciosa.

- Adiós, Yuuka-chan. Fue un placer.

- Y A-kun. Volveré por la revancha.

- Te estaré esperando, Yuuka-chan. –sonrió el pelirrosa acariciándole la cabeza.

La pequeña castaña tomo de la mano a Goenji y se dirigieron a la salida, seguidos de Shirou.

- De nuevo gracias, Fubuki.

- No, gracias a ustedes por venir.

Goenji terminó de ponerse los zapatos y volteó hacia él.

- ¡Es cierto! Dame tu número – el peligris lo miró. – Sería genial encontrarnos no sólo de casualidad, ¿no crees?

Shirou rió, algo sonrojado, antes de dictárselo.

- Entonces, nos veremos pronto. –se despidió el pelicrema, ya en la puerta.

- Eso espero. Cuídense, ¿sí?

- Ustedes también.

Shirou los vio marcharse, para luego cerrar la puerta y subir las escaleras en dirección a su habitación. Se dio una corta ducha antes de desearle buenas noches a Atsuya e irse a dormir. Apenas se había metido bajo las sábanas cuando sintió vibrar su celular. Estiró la mano, curioso, y lo cogió. No conocía el número, pero le bastó leer el mensaje para saber de quien se trataba.

"_Realmente estuvo delicioso. No creo poder volver a comer estofado en ningún otro lugar"_

Rió, divertido, antes de ponerse a teclear.

"_Eso no es nada bueno. Tendré que hacerme responsable"_

Apenas había enviado cuando llegó la respuesta.

"_Claro que sí. A cambio, tendrás todos los cafés helados que quieras."_

"_Me parece un trato justo"_

Al ver que Goenji no contestaba, Shirou guardó el teléfono bajo la almohada y se dispuso a dormir, pero un último mensaje lo hizo volver a sacarlo.

"_Ten un buen día mañana. Buenas noches"_

Sonrió, suspirando sin ser consciente de ello, y respondió.

"_Igualmente. Duerme bien."_

Y después de unos segundos, agregó algo más.

"_¿Ves como si eres amable?"_

* * *

- ¡Atsuya-kun! ¿Estás?

Un pequeño chico castaño se quitó los zapatos en la entrada e ingresó a la casa de los Fubuki, mirando a su alrededor.

- ¿Eres tú, Yuuki? ¡Bajo enseguida! –le respondió una voz del segundo piso, seguida de unos apresurados pasos que trajeron al pelirrosa frente a él.

- Hola.

- ¡Ven! Tengo todo listo.

Atsuya guió a su invitado hasta el salón, en donde la televisión estaba encendida, la consola conectada y las fuentes con golosinas y las gaseosas sobre la mesa.

- ¿Cuál es esta vez?

- ¡Slendytubbies!

- ¿Es enserio? –el castaño lo miró escéptico mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

- ¡Oye! Ya verás cuando tinky-winkie aparezca gritando, se escucha a tres cuadras a la redonda. Es horrible.

Atsuya y su amigo desde hace tres años, Tachimukai Yuuki, compartían un inesperado gusto por los juegos de terror. Mientras que Yuuki apenas se exaltaba, Atsuya era capaz de despertar a todo el vecindario con sus gritos, pero aun así seguía jugando. Era una especie de sutil masoquismo.

Se habían conocido en el penúltimo año de secundaria, cuando Yuuki se había mudado al vecindario y había sido asignado a la misma clase de Atsuya. A pesar del carácter tranquilo de uno y el hiperactivo del otro, habían congeniado enseguida, y a las pocas semanas eran los mejores amigos. Actualmente, Atsuya trabajaba como mesero en el café que manejaba la familia de Yuuki, por lo que solían verse a diario. Y de vez en cuando tenían sus reuniones en la casa de Atsuya para estrenar algún nuevo juego.

- Atsuya-kun, no seas cobarde y ponlo de noche – regañó Yuuki al ver que su amigo seleccionaba el modo de atardecer.

- Ehh, pero es que se me acaba la linterna. – A pesar de sus quejas, Atsuya obedeció y ambos comenzaron a jugar.

- ¿Shirou-san está en la universidad hoy?

- Sí. Llegará para la cena.

- Querrás decir que llegará a preparar la cena. – corrigió.

- Yuuki, no empieces.

- Explotas a tu hermano.

- No, no lo hago. El mismo dice que prefiere que no cocine.

- Porque tu comida sabe horrible. Y nunca has dejado que te enseñe. Podrías cocinar tan bien como Shirou-san.

- No, no podría, él se quedó con la habilidad para la cocina y yo con la de los juegos, ya sabes, repartición equivalente.

- Si claro. –Yuuki apretó los controles y puso su personaje a correr, alejándose de Atsuya.

- ¡He-hey! ¡No me dejes solo! ¡Y no gastes la habilidad de correr, que luego puedes necesitarla!

- ¿Qué pasó con tu habilidad con los juegos?

- ¡Una tubipapilla! – Atsuya siguió jugando. – Sólo estoy calentando, ya verás.

- Sólo dices eso como excusa.

- Y tú solo defiendes a Shirou porque te gusta.

Yuuki se sonrojó - ¡No me gusta! Sólo fue una atracción momentánea.

- Lo que tú digas.

El castaño se sonrojó más, recordando el _crush_ que había tenido hace tres años, cuando conoció al mayor de los Fubuki. ¡No era su culpa! Shirou era extremadamente lindo y amable, y tenía un extraño aire de madurez que era la debilidad de Yuuki y que lo hacía parecer un par de años mayor que su hermano y no un par de minutos como era en verdad.

- Hey, Yuuki, concéntrate, acabas de pasarte una tubipapilla.

- ¿Enserio? – Yuuki giró su pantalla rápidamente en noventa grados, sólo para toparse con el extraño espécimen morado que comenzó a gritar escandalosamente mientras se abalanzaba sobre él. - ¡AHH! ¡Demonios, Atsuya-kun!

El pelirrosa estalló en risas, mientras el juego volvía al menú.

- ¡Eso te pasa por distraerte! Y por enamorarte. Y encima, de mi propio hermano. – Atsuya continuó hablando antes de que Yuuki pudiera intervenir. – Aunque no serías el primero…

El castaño se guardó sus quejas, mirándolo algo triste. Como su mejor amigo, sabía exactamente todo lo que había ocurrido con Someoka. Preocupado, quiso cambiar el tema para no entristecer más a Atsuya y, sin pensarlo, susurró lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- Ya te lo dije, no es de Shirou-san de quien estoy…

Al darse cuenta de lo que decía se apresuró a taparse la boca con ambas manos, pero Atsuya ya lo había oído y se abalanzó sobre él, emocionado.

- ¿Eh? ¿Escuché bien? ¿Entonces es verdad que estás enamorado, Yuuki? ¡Venga, suéltalo! ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco? Porque es un chico, ¿verdad? ¡Apuesto a que es alguien mayor!

Yuuki enrojeció hasta las orejas, abrumado por la tanda de preguntas. – No-No es así. S-Solo charlamos y ya. Yo no…-agachó la cabeza.

- Venga, Yuuki, te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo te gusta alguien. Anda, dime. ¿Quién es?

- Tsu…Tsunami-san. –contestó al fin el castaño, jugueteando con sus dedos.

- ¿Tsunami? Tsunami…. Tsunami… - Atsuya intentó recordar dónde había oído ese nombre- ¡Ah! ¿El repartidor? ¿Enserio?

Tachimukai asintió, avergonzado. Tsunami Jousuke, dos años mayor que ellos, era el chico que hacía a diario las entregas de materia prima a la cafetería.

- Vaya, vaya… a tu madre no le gustará que mezcles el trabajo con tu vida personal, Yuuki.

- Baka. –el castaño le dio un golpe flojito en el brazo, justo en el momento en que su celular sonaba con una corta melodía. Extrañado, se acercó a su mochila y lo sacó.

- ¿Es un mensaje? –Atsuya se acercó por detrás de él y leyó sin permiso.

"_¡Hola! ¿Estás ocupado? Ya terminé mi trabajo. ¿Puedo pasar a verte?"_

- Wow, suena como todo un novio.

- ¡Atsuya-kun! –Yuuki escondió el teléfono, aunque demasiado tarde. –Ya te dije que no es así. Solo hablamos un par de veces.

- Pues parece de verdad interesado. Dame acá. – Atsuya le arrebató el aparato de las manos, ante la mirada extrañada de Yuuki. – Debo asegurarme de que tiene buenas intenciones.

- ¿Eh?

Antes de que Yuuki pudiese reaccionar, Atsuya se encontraba llamando.

- ¡No! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Atsuya-kun?!

-_ ¿Diga? ¿Yuuki-kun?_

- Nop, este es Atsuya, haciendo una revisión del perímetro. Tú debes ser Tsunami.

- ¡Atsuya-kun, detente!

- _Ahh… ¿Fubuki, verdad? ¿Qué sucede? _

- Esa es mi línea. Iré directo al grano, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con nuestro pequeño Yuuki? Tú sabes, él es un chico tierno y delicado, tiene muchas necesidades.

- ¡No lo escuches, Tsunami-san!

- _¿Yuuki-kun? ¿Estás ahí?_

- ¡Sí! Lo siento, Tsunami-san, Atsuya sólo está bromeando…

- ¡Nada de eso! Quiero escuchar su respuesta. Tengo que saber si es bueno para ti, Yuuki.

- _Jajaja, está bien. ¿Fubuki-kun? Te daré mi respuesta, pero no dejes que Yuuki-kun la oiga, ¿sí?_

- Entiendo. –Atsuya se puso de pie, alejándose hacia el otro extremo de la habitación, mientras Yuuki lo miraba preocupado desde su sitio.- Ajá. Mmm. Jaja, si, lo entiendo. Está bien. Ajá. Vaya, superas mis expectativas, Tsunami. Pasaste la prueba. Ajá, enseguida.

Atsuya volvió a acercarse a su amigo y le tendió el teléfono, que Yuuki tomó apresurado.

- ¿Diga? ¿Tsunami-san? Sí. Lo siento, Atsuya es un tonto…

- ¡Oye!

- Gracias por entender. Emm, sí, estoy en su casa. Lo siento. Si, mañana estará bien. Gracias. Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

-_Ah, y, Yuuki-kun?_

- ¿Si?

- _Te quiero._

- ¿Eh?

- _Sólo eso. ¡Nos vemos mañana!_

Yuuki se quedó con el teléfono pegado a la oreja, escuchando el tono que indicaba que Tsunami había colgado.

- ¿Qué sucedió? –Atsuya se acercó a él, curioso.

El castaño lo miró, mientras su rostro enrojecía hasta la raíz del cabello y dejaba caer el celular al suelo para taparse el rostro con ambas manos.

- ¡¿Po-po-po…porqué dijo eso?! ¡Atsuya-kun, idiota!

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero si no hice nada!

* * *

El reloj marcaba cerca de las 11 y media. Yuuki se volteó en la cama, observando la espalda de su amigo.

- Atsuya-kun… ¿Estás despierto?

El pelirrosa asintió, volteando hacia él. – No puedo dormir.

- Yo tampoco.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio mientras Yuuki buscaba las palabras para continuar.

- ¿Quieres contármelo? –preguntó en un susurro, sonriendo levemente.

Atsuya suspiró, bajando la mirada.- Yo… terminamos. Con Terumi.

Yuuki abrió los ojos sorprendido, para después susurrar.- Lo siento.

Atsuya no respondió.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

- No quería preocuparte. –contestó el pelirrosa.

- Más me preocupaste todos estos días, distraído en el trabajo.

- Lo siento.

El castaño reparo en su voz culpable. – No es eso, yo…

- Está bien. – Atsuya lo miró. –También lo siento por Shirou. Sé que estuvo tratando de ayudarme… es pésimo disimulando. Hasta le pidió ayuda a ese Goenji-baka y habló con Terumi… y aun así, yo…

- Hey, no es tu culpa. – Yuuki le acarició suavemente la cabeza. – Hiciste lo que creíste correcto. No tienes que forzarte sólo porque te sientas culpable. No de nuevo.

El pelirrosa asintió lentamente. –No hago más que dar problemas, ¿eh?

- Claro que no. – Yuuki lo miró serio. - ¿Quién crees que ha apoyado a Shirou-san todos estos años? ¿Quién me ayudo a decidir qué hacer con mi vida cuando salimos de secundaria? Ni Shirou-san ni yo estaríamos donde estamos si no fuera por ti. Incluso hoy, hiciste a mi relación con Tsunami-san avanzar más de lo que yo sólo lo habría hecho en un mes.

Atsuya rio levemente, acercándose a su amigo.

- Eres demasiado tímido, Yuuki.

El castaño contestó rodeándolo con sus brazos, y acariciándole gentilmente el cabello, sintiendo como Atsuya se aferraba a él.

- Está bien. – Le susurró.- Todo se arreglará, ya lo verás.

Atsuya asintió, durmiéndose lentamente, ahora mucho más tranquilo.

* * *

Hasta aquí! Lamento que sea un poco más corto que los anteriores. En el siguiente comienza la acción (¿) así que era necesario cortar aquí. Espero que les haya gustado la aparición de Tachi-chan (taaaaaaaan adorable! x3) Adoro a este niño, y su relación con Tsunami, de verdad, son tan tiernos. Y sólo de imaginarme a Atsuya y Tachi durmiendo abrazaditos exploto de kawaiiocidad xD

Quiero darles gracias de todo corazón a mis dos fieles lectoras Deichii-san y Doncella-oscura-san. ¡De verdad gracias por sus reviews! Esperaré su opinión sobre este cap. Nos estamos leyendo, bye-kyu!


	5. Descubrimientos Agridulces

Holas~! He vuelto! Con un capítulo aún más corto que el anterior, pero muy concentrado (¿) Ahora empieza lo bueno (#TheSalseoNeverEnds!) Lamento que sea tan poco, pero tuve que cortarlo ahí para que no quedara a medias xD ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

Shirou salía de su última clase cuando sintió vibrar su celular en el bolsillo. Lo sacó y sonrió levemente al ver el nombre en la pantalla.

- ¿Si?

- _¿Fubuki? Hola ¿Qué tal?_

- Bien, gracias. ¿Qué sucede, Goenji-kun?

- _Eh… nada en especial. Sólo… ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

- Acabo de salir de una clase… voy en camino a… hablar con Someoka-san, de hecho.

- _Eso me temía._

- ¿Eh?

_- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? Te habría acompañado._

- No es necesario, puedo ir solo. Además, me contó un pajarito que ya has faltado a demasiadas clases.

- _Fue Kazemaru, ¿verdad?_

- ¿Por qué sólo no me dijiste que no podías? No quiero que tengas problemas por mi culpa, Goenji-kun.

_- No es nada. Kazemaru está exagerando, sólo fueron un par de clases… ninguna importante._

- Ajá. Pero ahora vas a ir a la siguiente, ¿verdad?

_- Fubuki, suenas como mi madre._

- Y te castigaré como lo haría ella, si me entero de que faltaste a una clase más.

Goenji bufó. _–No es justo, tienes a un espía._

Shirou rió antes de contestar.- Pues ya sabes. Ahora ve, tengo que colgar.

- _Espera. ¿Dónde estarás?_

- Goenji-kun…

- _Juro que iré a la estúpida clase, solo dime y cuando salga pasaré por ti. ¿Está bien?_

- En el patio de Telecomunicaciones, frente a la biblioteca. –informó el peligris, sonriendo por la persistencia de su compañero.

- _Anotado. Nos vemos, entonces._

- Bye.

Shirou guardó el teléfono en su bolsillo, al tiempo que salía de su facultad, rumbo a su destino.

Divisó a Someoka a lo lejos, saliendo de uno de los salones. Apuró el paso y se quedó esperando a que pasara. Cuando el pelirrosa lo vió, se despidió de los compañeros con los que venía y avanzó hacia él.

- Fubuki… no esperaba verte por aquí.

Shirou sonrió. – Vine a hablar contigo… ¿Estás desocupado?

Someoka asintió, y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera hacia una de las bancas del patio, la más alejada, para poder conversar en paz.

- No sé cómo empezar… -dudó Shirou cuando ya estuvieron sentados.

El mayor se adelantó. –Lo siento. Escuché que Atsuya y su novio terminaron después de lo del otro día. No era mi intención…

- Oh no, no es eso, no te preocupes. Sé que sólo querías hablar con Atsuya.

- Sí.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras ambos recordaban los sucesos de aquel día, que habían sido cotilleo de la universidad durante una semana.

- De hecho, es eso mismo lo que me interesaba. –prosiguió luego Shirou.- Sé que no es mi problema, pero Atsuya parece totalmente en contra de hablar contigo, y me gustaría saber por qué.

Someoka desvió su vista al suelo, frotándose las manos.

- Es sólo… quería aclarar algunas cosas con él.

- Pero ustedes terminaron. – Shirou no planeaba ser cortante, pero percibía algo en la actitud del mayor que no le convencía. - ¿No dejaron todo en claro?

- No es eso, es… es complicado, Fubuki.

- Puedes explicármelo.

- Preferiría no hacerlo.

- Mira, Someoka-san. –La voz de Shirou se tornó seria y el pelirrosa lo miró sorprendido.- No quiero culparte, pero mi hermano ya ha tenido demasiados problemas por esto y es tiempo de que se acabe. La actitud de Atsuya me hace sospechar que hay algo oscuro en todo esto y tú no haces más que confirmar mis sospechas.

El mayor se pasó una mano por el cabello, tenso.

- No lo entenderías.

- Pruébame.

- Fubuki, no quiero ser grosero, pero no es tu problema.

- Sí lo es.

- Es con Atsuya.

- Atsuya es mi hermano.

- ¡Si, pero no eres tú! – Someoka alzó la voz de pronto, explotando, y al darse cuenta de sus palabras se calló abruptamente y desvió la vista.

- ¿De qué… estás hablando? – logró articular Shirou, comenzando a comprender pero rogando por estar equivocado.

- No eres tú… -volvió a susurrar Someoka, volteando a verlo tímidamente. Tragó saliva, y disparó. – El que realmente me gusta… eres tú, Fubuki.

Goenji observó el reloj, nervioso. Faltaba cerca de media hora para que terminara su clase y no podía esperar. Ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención. Maldijo otras diez veces más a Kazemaru por bocazas, a Shirou por preocupado y al reloj por lento, mientras miraba por la ventana preguntándose cómo le estaría yendo al peligris. Tenía un horrible presentimiento sobre esa conversación. Estaba seguro de que Shirou escucharía algo para nada agradable sobre la turbia relación entre Someoka y Atsuya.

Y lo peor, es que él no estaría ahí para apoyarlo.

- Ti- tienes que estar bromeando. – Shirou no sabía en qué momento se había puesto de pie, mirando a su compañero en completo shock. - ¿Es una broma, verdad?

- Ojala lo fuera. – Someoka suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en las manos. – Pero es la verdad. Yo… estoy enamorado de ti, Fubuki. Prácticamente desde que te conozco.

- Pero entonces, ¿porqué…?... ¿Por qué, con Atsuya…?

- No lo sé. –Contestó. - Sólo…. Cuando conocí a Atsuya, pensé… no me malinterpretes, en verdad me gustaba, pero estabas tú y yo pensé… que podía darle una oportunidad… pensé que podría…- Someoka dudaba, ante los ojos atónitos del peligris.- Pero Atsuya era tan parecido a ti, tan similar, aunque no eras tú, que… creo que sólo fue peor y… Eventualmente él lo descubrió y terminamos, pero yo… no quería estar sin él, lo necesitaba… lo necesito tanto y sólo…. No quería que pensara que no lo quiero… sólo eso…

- ¿Sólo eso? –Shirou temblaba, de rabia, de pena, de impotencia por todo aquello que había pasado mientras él vivía tranquilamente, ignorante de los problemas de su hermano. – Tú… lo usaste…

- No, no fue eso, yo… yo lo quiero, juro que lo quiero, pero… al que amo es a…

- ¡No lo digas! –Shirou gritó, cerrando los puños y los ojos, para luego clavarle sus empañadas pupilas aguamarina. - ¿Cómo… cómo pudiste?

- Yo…

- ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? – hizo lo posible por evitar las lágrimas y continuó. – Si me lo hubieras dicho yo… podría haberte rechazado apropiadamente… y nada de esto hubiera pasado. ¿Por qué tenía que pagar Atsuya por esto?

- Yo… lo siento, Fubuki. Por favor, perdóname.

- No. –Shirou negó con la cabeza. – No puedo. No soy tan bueno. –Levantó la vista y se topó con los ojos desesperados de Someoka. – Yo… quizás Atsuya lo haga, pero yo… jamás podré perdonarte el daño que le hiciste.

Shirou lo miró una última vez, y antes de que pudiera responderle, dio media vuelta y se alejó, casi corriendo.

* * *

-Eso es lo último por hoy. Nos vemos mañana.

Apenas escuchó al profesor, Goenji cogió su bolso, ya lleno con sus útiles, y salió disparado por la puerta. En el pasillo se cruzó con Kazemaru, que venía a recoger a Endo.

- ¡Hey, Goenji-kun! ¿Dónde…?

Ni siquiera intentó contestarle, pasó como una exhalación a su lado y siguió su camino. Kazemaru parpadeó un par de veces, volteó a mirarlo y luego suspiró, sonriendo.

- Es definitivo.

El pelicrema, por su parte, salió apresurado por la puerta trasera de su facultad. Debía dar un rodeo para llegar al patio en donde estaba Shirou, pero, aprovechando que no había guardias cerca, tiró su mochila por sobre una pared y apoyándose en ambas manos la saltó, acortando camino. Ya estaba por llegar cuando un color conocido se cruzó en su campo de visión. Extrañado, volvió sobre sus pasos y lo confirmó. Desde donde estaba, alcanzaba a ver el cabello de Shirou, sentado en unas escaleras de piedra que ya nadie utilizaba. Con cautela, fue acercándose hasta él, dejando la mochila en el suelo cuando estuvo a su lado, para luego quedárselo mirando. Al ver que no reaccionaba, bajó un par de escalones y se arrodilló frente a él, cogiendo las manos que aferraba a sus rodillas para hacerlo levantar el rostro y mirarlo.

El corazón se le encogió cuando vio la expresión de tristeza en su rostro, y los surcos de lágrimas marcados en sus mejillas. Pero sobre todo, hubiera dado lo que fuera por borrar esa humedad en sus preciosos ojos enrojecidos por el llanto.

- Es mi culpa… -sollozó, estremeciéndose. Goenji lo comprendió casi enseguida, y se maldijo internamente por no tener nada que decir para ayudarlo. – es mi culpa…

- No… -susurró, acercándose a él para rodearlo con sus brazos, apretando su cabeza contra su hombro. – No lo es – Shirou subió las manos y se aferró a su chaqueta. – Por favor… no llores.

- Todo este tiempo…Atsuya estuvo sufriendo por eso todo este tiempo…¿por qué?

- Shhh… - Goenji acarició suavemente su espalda para calmarlo. – Lo arreglaremos. Atsuya no te culpa por esto, Fubuki. No te culpes a ti mismo.

* * *

Comenzaba a atardecer cuando Shirou por fin consiguió calmarse. Goenji rebuscó en su mochila por la botella de agua que siempre portaba, tendiéndosela luego a su compañero. Cuando el peligris la tomó, mirándolo tímidamente en agradecimiento, Goenji no pudo más que recordar el día en que se habían conocido. Y, tal como aquel día, volvió a sentir esa opresión en el pecho al ver el rostro lloroso de Shirou, y esas extrañas ansias de protegerlo. Desvió la vista, mirando el frente, y carraspeó antes de hablar.

-Fubuki… no te tomes esto a mal. – Shirou lo miró, secándose los ojos con la manga. – Pero te preocupas demasiado por Atsuya.

El peligris iba a reclamarle, pero Goenji lo cortó antes de que pudiera hablar.

-Espera.- lo miró a los ojos.- Sé que es tu hermano, y créeme que entiendo que quieras protegerlo y ayudarlo. Pero hay cosas que él debe resolver por sí mismo.

- Lo sé. –Shirou sonrió tristemente, apartando sus ojos de los de su compañero. – Pero no es eso. No lo entiendes. Yo…Goenji-kun, yo… le debo mi vida a Atsuya.

Goenji lo miró sin comprender, mientras Shirou agachaba la cabeza, comenzando a narrar.

- Yo… no recuerdo mucho lo que sucedió el día del accidente, cuando perdimos a nuestros padres. Teníamos ocho años. Estábamos de vacaciones, había nevado y… papá olvido ponerle las cadenas al auto, como siempre. Pero sólo era un corto paseo… Sólo estábamos regresando y… Atsuya quiso uno de sus bocadillos, así que doblamos una esquina, buscando un puesto abierto. Nos pusimos a mirar por las ventanillas, tratando de distinguir… -hizo una pausa, mientras Goenji lo miraba asombrado, casi aguantando la respiración. – Ninguno lo vio venir. Sólo… sólo recuerdo unas luces de frente, el sonido de las ruedas resbalando y los gritos de mi madre. Luego… no sé cuánto había pasado cuando desperté. Levanté la vista, aturdido… y vi el rostro de Atsuya. Me tenía atrapado entre sus brazos, apretado contra su pecho y… - Shirou comenzó a sollozar de nuevo, y fue entonces cuando Goenji reaccionó y puso una mano sobre su espalda, inclinándose hacia él. – Se golpeó contra la ventana, en el costado del auto que dio con la pared. Estaba inconsciente. Comencé a temblar y… llamé a papá y a mamá en voz alta, pero no contestaban… no contestaban, y Atsuya no despertaba y… y… -sus hombros comenzaron a sacudirse, y Goenji apretó el abrazo, atrayéndolo hacia él. Shirou tomó unos segundos para calmarse y siguió. – Los paramédicos dijeron que estaría bien. También dijeron que papá y mamá murieron con el primer golpe, y no sintieron dolor. Estuve dos días en el hospital, acompañando a Atsuya. Al tercero apareció un abogado, amigo de mi padre. Dijo que él se haría cargo de nosotros.

El peligris se separó levemente de su compañero, para beber un trago de agua. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era más tranquila.

- Ofreció llevarme a dormir a su casa, pero no quise. Las enfermeras dejaron que me quedara acompañando a Atsuya. Cuando desperté en la mañana, él ya había despertado. Pensé que estaría confundido… que me preguntaría lo que había pasado. No dijo nada. Sólo nos miramos, y comprendimos que habíamos quedado solos.

Shirou se perdió en sus recuerdos, y Goenji, al escucharlo, apretó el agarre sobre sus hombros. Entendía como se sentía, y eso lo hacía aún peor.

- Atsuya nunca me lo ha dicho, pero yo lo sé. Se siente culpable. Cree que, si no hubiese querido uno de sus bocadillos, nada habría pasado. Por eso… Sé que no tiene sentido, pero, es por eso que no puedo dejarlo solo. Yo… no quiero que se sienta culpable de nada. No quiero que se reprima. Quiero que sea feliz.

El pelicrema asintió, e, inconscientemente, cogió la cabeza de Shirou con una mano y la apoyó contra su hombro, reclinando la propia sobre él.

- Lo será. – le susurró, tranquilizador. – Estoy seguro.

* * *

Atsuya entró a su casa silbando relajado. Abrió la puerta, colgó las llaves, se quitó los zapatos y caminó por el pasillo.

- ¡Ya llegué!

En cuanto entró a la sala, se encontró a su hermano y a Goenji, sentados uno junto al otro y al parecer conversando de algo personal, pues hablaban en voz baja, la cabeza del pelicrema inclinada sobre la de su hermano. Atsuya frunció el ceño, y justo entonces Shirou miró hacia él, seguido por Goenji.

- Atsuya.

- ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto el pelirrosa enseguida. Shirou iba a responder que nada, sólo por costumbre, pero al mirar a su hermano solo suspiró.

- Necesitamos hablar.

Atsuya dejó el bolso sobre un sofá y se sentó frente a él. Shirou dudó unos segundos, miró a Goenji, que le sonrió para darle valor y apoyó una mano sutilmente sobre su espalda, y finalmente soltó:

- Hable con Someoka-san, hoy.

Atsuya parpadeó, confuso, y luego suspiró, pasándose una mano por la frente.

- Shirou, aprecio que estés preocupado por mí, pero de verdad estas yendo demasiado lejos. No era necesario que…

- Me contó por qué terminaron.

El menos dejó de hablar apenas escuchó aquellas palabras. Alarmado, miró a su hermano, reparando en su mirada acongojada y en sus ojos hinchados por el llanto.

- Te… te lo dijo?

Shirou asintió, lentamente, pero justo cuando tomó aire para seguir hablando, Atsuya se levantó, furioso.

- ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡¿Cómo se atreve…?! ¡¿Dónde está?!

El peligris se apresuró a coger su muñeca, impidiéndole marcharse.

- ¡No, Atsuya, espera!

- ¡Déjame ir! ¡Juro que voy a matarlo!

- ¡Por favor! ¡Fui yo quien se lo preguntó!

- ¡Pero no tenía por qué decírtelo! ¡No se suponía que lo supieras, nunca!

- ¿Por qué? – Shirou lo sujetó con ambas manos, obligándolo a voltear para verlo a la cara.- ¿Por qué no debía saberlo, Atsuya?

Atsuya bufó, contrariado, y se arrodilló en la alfombra, frente a él.

- Porque sabía que te sentirías mal por ello. Mírate, estuviste llorando, ¿verdad? –alargó una de sus manos para acariciar su mejilla.- Esto es precisamente lo que no tenía que pasar.

- Lo siento, Atsuya. –susurró el mayor, cogiendo la mano sobre su mejilla con la propia. – Lo siento, yo…

- No seas tonto, Shirou. Nada de esto es tu culpa.

- ¡Claro que sí! Yo te presenté a Someoka-san, yo hice que se conocieran… yo era la causa de todo y aun así… jamás me di cuenta de nada, no estuve ahí para apoyarte…

- Escúchame, Shirou. –Atsuya cogió su rostro con ambas manos, mirándolo directo a los ojos. – Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto, ¿entiendes? Todo lo que sucedió fue por mi propia decisión. Tú no tienes la culpa. Si no te enteraste, fue porque yo lo oculté a propósito. Eres el mayor apoyo que tengo. Y no me debes nada, sácate esa idea de la cabeza.

Shirou hizo un esfuerzo por aguantar los sollozos que amenazaban con volver, antes de responderle.

- Salvaste mi vida…

- Shirou, por favor…

- ¡Es cierto! Me salvaste, Atsuya, te sacrificaste por mí.

- Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo.

- Pero no lo hice. No tuve ninguna reacción. Estoy vivo gracias a ti.

- Yo nos puse ahí, en primer lugar. –susurró el pelirrosa, bajando la vista. – Sólo hice lo mínimo que debía.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? Fue un accidente, Atsuya.

- No fue así y lo sabes.

- Atsuya… - esta vez fue el turno de Shirou de coger el rostro de su hermano para mirarlo. - ¿Ahora quién es el que se siente culpable? – Atsuya no respondió.- Fue un accidente. No fue culpa de nadie. Habría sucedido de todas formas. Tienes que dejar de culparte por ello. Tú tampoco me debes nada, no es necesario que estés siempre tratando de compensarlo.

- Yo no…

- Sí lo haces. Siempre estás tratando de hacerte el fuerte. Incluso decidiste trabajar para que yo pudiera entrar a la universidad. Siempre estás cuidándome. – Shirou suspiró. – Como hermano mayor, debería sentirme avergonzado. Lamento no ser tan confiable.

Atsuya, relajándose después de un largo rato, sonrió levemente.

- Sólo eres mayor por unos minutos. Y sí eres confiable. Yo lamento ser tan problemático.

- No lo eres, Atsuya. –le correspondió la sonrisa el mayor. – Y si lo fueras no me importaría. Eres lo único que tengo, y te amo. Así que, por favor, deja de castigarte a ti mismo.

El pelirrosa asintió, levemente, y Shirou tiró de él para hacerlo levantarse y sentarse a su lado. Ambos se enredaron en un apretado abrazo, recostándose sobre el respaldo, ante la sorprendida mirada de Goenji, que había presenciado toda la escena y que ahora intentaba no emitir ningún ruido para no arruinar el momento. Los gemelos siguieron hablando, ahora en voz tan baja que Goenji no pudo oír nada. Cuidadosamente, se levantó, y se dirigió al baño para darles algo de tardía privacidad.

Cuando volvió, unos quince o veinte minutos después, le sorprendió ver a Atsuya sentado correctamente y a Shirou profundamente dormido en su hombro. Con suavidad, volvió a sentarse, en el otro extremo del sillón, y miró a Atsuya que apartaba delicadamente unos mechones de cabello del rostro de su hermano.

- Al parecer fueron demasiadas emociones juntas. – susurró el pelirrosa, sin mirarlo. – Shirou es demasiado sensible, es por eso que trato de evitarle estos problemas.

Goenji se rió, levemente, provocando que su compañero lo mirara.

- Ustedes son increíbles. –Atsuya alzó una ceja, interrogante. – Están siempre pendientes el uno del otro y no se dan cuenta. – La mirada de Goenji se desvió al peligris. – Hasta ahora creía que era sólo él quien te sobreprotegía, pero ya veo que es recíproco.

- Es lógico. Sólo nos tenemos el uno al otro. – El menor apoyó su cabeza sobre la de su hermano. –Además, somos dos partes de la misma alma, ¿no? Nos necesitamos para estar completos.

Goenji sonrió. Nunca habría esperado una frase así proveniente de Atsuya, pero lo más extraño de todo era que así, junto a Shirou, parecía que no podía ser de otra forma. Había algo en torno a aquel par de hermanos que dejaba corta toda conexión y misticismo.

- Supongo que tienes razón.

Estuvieron unos minutos más en silencio, escuchando la pausada respiración de Shirou. De pronto, Goenji se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía sobre Atsuya, lo que le parecía ilógico después de todo ese tiempo de haber intentado ayudarlo. Además, y a pesar de su carácter a primera vista bastante duro, había descubierto que Atsuya era mucho más bueno de lo que aparentaba. Y, teniendo que criarse solo con un hermano como Shirou, comenzaba a entender por qué era como era.

- Fubuki dijo que quería verte feliz. Fue por eso que se inmiscuyó tanto en tus problemas.

Atsuya lo miró, algo extrañado, y luego volvió la vista hacia su hermano.

- Lo sé.

- No estás molesto por eso, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no. –Contestó.- Shirou puede cometer errores, pero es incapaz de tener malas intenciones. Siempre termina preocupándose de más, o haciendo demasiado por otros. –Hizo una pausa. – Y hay mucha gente que se aprovecha de eso. Así que siempre tengo que estar pendiente de él. En algún momento siento que me convertí en su polo opuesto.

- No es así. – Goenji lo miró directamente. – Hay muchas cosas en común entre Fubuki y tú. Es sólo que no son evidentes a primera vista. Pueden ser opuestos en algunos aspectos, pero ya ves, los dos son obstinados, sobreprotectores con el otro, y se culpan a sí mismos en exceso. Y son sinceros, en general.

El pelirrosa abrió los ojos impresionado por las palabras de su compañero.

- Y tú eres inesperadamente bueno analizando a las personas.

Goenji sonrió.

- No eres tan malo como crees, Atsuya. Fubuki realmente te aprecia.

- Lo sé. No tienes que decírmelo.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué sigues preocupándote tu solo? Sé que quieres protegerlo, pero al ocultarle lo que te pasa sólo lo preocupas más.

Atsuya se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos, pensando. Al final, dijo más de lo que Goenji esperaba.

- ¿Lo escuchaste, verdad? Sobre el accidente. –Goenji asintió. – Después de eso, Shirou y yo nos quedamos solos. Estuvimos viviendo con el mejor amigo de papá hasta que cumplimos los doce. Entonces decidimos volver a nuestra casa. Tuvimos que demostrar ante nuestros tutores que éramos capaces de sobrevivir solos, y estuvimos varias semanas a prueba. Shirou fue el que hizo la mayor parte. Aprendió a cocinar, a encargarse de las tareas de la casa, y a equilibrarlo con los estudios fácilmente. Pero yo era un desastre. Comencé a bajar mis notas y tuve que dejar la mayor parte de la responsabilidad en Shirou. –Atsuya cerró más el brazo en torno a su hermano.- Al final, conseguimos estabilizarnos, pero fue Shirou el que hizo todo el trabajo. Fue padre, madre y hermano para mí. Y nunca se quejó. Por eso, cuando salimos del Instituto… fue mi turno.

Goenji comprendió.

- ¿Fue por eso que empezaste a trabajar?

- La verdad es que comencé antes, cuando pasamos a secundaria alta. La subvención y los ahorros de nuestros padres comenzaban a escasear, y tuvimos que buscar una solución. Shirou se opuso a que fuese solo yo el que trabajara, así que comenzamos a tener trabajos esporádicos, según podíamos. Pero cuando salimos, Shirou dio el examen para la Universidad G, y, como era de esperarse, aprobó. Incluso consiguió una beca. Aunque, para eso, debía dejar el trabajo, al menos por el primer año, o no sería aceptado. Así que lo convencí de dejarlo en mis manos. Después de todo, yo no soy ni la mitad de brillante que él, y no había algo que realmente quisiera hacer. Ese fue nuestro trato. Yo mantengo la casa, y Shirou estudia y hace las tareas domésticas. Un perfecto matrimonio. –Atsuya rio su propio chiste, aunque con un toque de tristeza que a Goenji le recordó a Shirou. En el fondo sí que eran iguales, por mucho que el pelirrosa se esforzara por negarlo.

- Es un trato justo, entonces. –Goenji le sonrió.- Eres un gran tipo, Atsuya.

El aludido le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Lo mismo digo, Goenji-baka.

El peligris se levantó y se puso frente a él.

- Venga, te ayudo a llevar a Fubuki a su habitación. –Atsuya lo miró con desconfianza.

- Esta bien, pero no te quieras pasar de listo, que te estoy mirando.

- No seas paranoico. –le soltó Goenji, más por ocultar el sonrojo que por otra cosa. Cogió a Shirou con un brazo bajo su espalda y el otro bajo sus rodillas, y lo alzó al estilo princesa, recostando la cabeza en su hombro. Atsuya se puso frente a él, guiándolo por las escaleras hasta la habitación del peligris.

Goenji lo depositó con cuidado sobre la cama, y se dedicó a mirar la habitación mientras Atsuya desvestía a su hermano y lo tapaba con las mantas. Cuando se volvió y se topó con su rostro sereno descansando sobre la almohada, sonrió.

- Me alegra que ahora esté tranquilo.

El menor asintió en silencio, y ambos salieron de la habitación.

- Ya es hora de que me vaya.

Atsuya lo siguió hasta el salón, en donde recogió su bolso, y luego hasta la puerta, apoyándose en el pasillo mientras Goenji se calzaba los zapatos.

- Gracias por cuidar de él hoy. No habría podido soportarlo solo.

El pelicrema sonrió.

- Claro que sí. Dale algo más de crédito. – suspiró. – Pero yo también me alegro de haber estado ahí.

Atsuya suspiró también.- Aunque todo esto pudo haberse evitado… -susurró.

Goenji, en un arrebato, cruzó los dos pasos que los separaban y envolvió a Atsuya en un inquietante pero considerado abrazo que lo descolocó por completo.

- Ya deja de culparte. ¿No te lo dijo Fubuki? Nada de esto es tu culpa. – se alejó de él unos centímetros y apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros. – A veces tomamos decisiones incorrectas, pero, las personas que de verdad nos aprecian, siempre sabrán perdonarlas. Así que, tienes que dejar de preocuparte tanto y, por una vez, pensar en ti primero. Tu hermano estará bien. – Goenji sonrió, ante el rostro impresionado de Atsuya. – Ustedes ya no están solos.

El pelirrosa estuvo mirándolo unos segundos más, sin saber qué contestar. Al final, sólo desvió la vista al piso y se sonrojó levemente, antes de hablar, separándose del mayor.

- No hagas eso tan de repente, Goenji-baka.

- Vamos, no es para tanto.

- Claro que sí, no te dejes llevar, ¿Qué a ti no te gusta Shirou?

Goenji se quedó congelado ante sus palabras. _¿Qué?_

- ¿Qué? –fue lo único que atino a preguntar. Atsuya lo miró escéptico.

- Demonios, andas por ahí dando consejos de vida y ni siquiera terminas de resolver la tuya.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De nada, ve y piénsalo por tu cuenta. – Lo empujó por la espalda hacia la puerta. –Anda, que Yuuka-chan debe estar esperándote.

Goenji consiguió volver en sí lo suficiente como para despedirse.

- Está bien… nos vemos, entonces.

- Bye. – Atsuya lo vio perderse por la calle, con un rostro de total incredulidad. – Si es que no se puede ser más denso…

* * *

Goenji abrió la puerta con movimientos mecánicos, se descalzó, entró y saludó a la niñera y a su hermana totalmente distraído, para luego subir a su habitación, dejar el bolso y el abrigo sobre la silla del escritorio y sentarse con un ruido sordo sobre la cama.

¿Qué es lo que había dicho Atsuya?

A ver, recapitulemos. Habían estado hablando de Fubuki, de sus problemas y de Atsuya, y en algún momento él mismo, en un impulso (esos gemelos sacaban a relucir su instinto de hermano mayor), había abrazado a Atsuya, sólo porque sintió que era necesario. Hasta ahí todo bien. A Atsuya, por supuesto, no le había gustado nada lo inesperado del gesto. Si, entendible. Pero entonces, ¿Qué había dicho?

"_¿Qué a ti no te gusta Shirou?"_

Bien, bien, una tontería, ¿no? Atsuya siempre estaba inventando cosas y reclamándole sus segundas intenciones para con Fubuki. Lo cual era completamente falso, ¿no? Vale, Goenji lo había ayudado incluso sin conocerlo, y desde entonces estaba pendiente de él, y pasaban gratos momentos juntos, y puede que fuera algo sobreprotector con él, y que sintiera un incomprensible deseo de cuidarlo, y también estaba el hecho de que odiaba verlo llorar, pero que ni aún con los ojos empapados dejaba de ser lindo, porque había que aceptar que Fubuki era precioso, es decir, su piel era blanquísima y su cuerpo delgado y no es que Goenji se fijara pero tenía unos gestos y una forma de sonreír, y unos ojos que… pero eso no quería decir…

Goenji se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. No no no, sólo estaba revolviendo las cosas. Fubuki era un gran amigo, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él y pensaba que era una maravillosa persona. Punto. Lo demás eran sólo tonterías que Atsuya le había hecho pensar. Si, seguro. Sólo estaba cansado, y había sido un día muy ajetreado. Tenía que relajarse y pensar con la cabeza fría. Fubuki era un hombre, ¿no? Y a él no le gustaban los hombres. O nunca le habían gustado. Por eso, por muy lindo que fuera, no era motivo para…

El sonido de su celular lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Apresurado, se levantó para rebuscar en su bolso y sacarlo. Era Fubuki. Algo contrariado, contestó.

- ¿Diga? ¿Fubuki?

_- Hola, Goenji-kun._

- ¿Qué sucede?

_- Oh, no, no es nada, sólo… acabo de despertar y… como ya te habías ido, quise llamarte para darte las gracias por… hoy._

- No hay de qué.

_- Claro que sí. Yo… de verdad no sé qué habría hecho sin ti. Muchísimas gracias por todo._

Goenji sonrió. – De verdad no fue nada. Me alegra haberte sido de ayuda.

_- Mañana te llevaré algo en agradecimiento, ¿sí?_

- No es necesario, Fubuki…

- _Vamos, sólo será un bento._

- No es justo. Sabes que no puedo decirle que no a tu comida.

- _Jaja, ese era el plan. Búscame al almuerzo, ¿sí?_

- Por supuesto.

- _Nos vemos mañana, entonces. Saludos a Yuuka-chan. Y no te duermas demasiado tarde, ¿está bien?_

- Como tú digas. Nos vemos mañana.

_-Bye._

Goenji cortó la llamada y se quedó mirando la pantalla del teléfono, con una estúpida sonrisa. Segundos después, frustrado, se llevó ambas manos a la cara y se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, soltando un fuerte suspiro.

Demonios. Se había enamorado como un idiota.

* * *

Algo dramático, no? ¡Pero tenía una sorpresilla! ¡Goenji por fin se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos! :D Sé que no es muy creíble, pero ustedes deben suponer que han pasado ya unas cuantas semanas desde que empezó todo, eh? Los niños no son tan fáciles (¿). Traeré pronto el siguiente, con una mayor participación de Terumi, por si ya lo extrañaban. Y con la introducción al pasado de Fubuki, Kazemaru y Hiroto, que sé que las tiene ansiosas xD Espero comentarios! Bye-kyu! Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
